USS Titan
by YoDog41
Summary: Levi is the Captain of one of the most feared ships on the Seven Seas. One day, while trying to finish his paperwork, his crew-mates discover a stowaway named Eren. And instead of throwing him overboard, Levi keeps him around, for reasons he isn't even sure of. ([LeviXEren; JeanXMarco] Don't like, don't read.) [Rated 'T' for language, and violence.] [Pirate!AU] [**YAOI FLUFF**]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! This story is going to be a Pirate!AU, and also LeviXEren. So, if you do not like boyXboy relationships, I suggest you turn back now. **_

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Attack on Titan, nor any of the characters used. The only thing I own, is the idea. **_

_**Levi's POV::**_

"Captain, we found a stowaway hiding in the storage area." a voice called from outside my door.

"Come in," I said in an angry tone. I was not wanting to deal with something like this right now; I just wanted to be left alone to sign some paperwork.

My First Mate, Erwin, opened up my cabin door, and he walked in with a man that must have easily been in his early twenties; he was dirty, and obviously a thief. The young man had mouse-brown hair; turquoise eyes; and he was looking angry that he had been caught. Erwin had him by the back of his shirt, so he couldn't run away. I stood up from my chair, and walked towards him. I stood about four feet from him, and he sent me an awful glare. "State your name." I spoke in a short, snappy tone. I did not want to be bothered, and this whole thing was making my mood worse.

I waited about thirty seconds before receiving no answer. I became inpatient while watching the brat glare at me, so I grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pulled him towards me. "I'm not a patient man, and I also happen to be busy. And if you don't answer me in the next minute, I will not hesitate to throw you overboard. Now, I will say this once more; _state your name_." I said, with my tone full of malice.

The man flinched at my words, and sighed. "My name is Eren… Eren Jeager."

It seemed that my threat had worked, which made me less annoyed at the moment. "Now that we got that out of the way; why did you sneak on my ship? Did you think you wouldn't get caught? If so, you were sorely mistaken."

Eren started to realize he was powerless at the situation, and his glaring went down some. "I wanted to see my sister Mikasa, who lives in Trost, so I snuck aboard when you were in port at Sina. I had overheard a man on the streets saying that you were headed to Trost, so at the last moment, I climbed aboard, and hid in the storage area."

"And you thought it would work, right? Well, sadly for you; you didn't even manage to stay hidden for a day. I have a feeling that you didn't realize what a bad idea this whole thing was." I said, as I handed him back to Erwin.

"What should we do with him, Captain?" he asked.

Originally, I was going to throw him overboard; which is what I usually did with every thief, or stowaway that would sneak on my ship. But there was something different about Eren; maybe it was the determined look in his eyes. Which is why I came to the decision that he was to valuable to just 'throw away'. "Erwin, throw him in the jail cell, and send Arlert down to visit with him. In the mean time, I want a full-report about this situation, and a cup of tea, understand?"

"Yes, Captain. Right away." he said dutifully, as he went to do what I told him.

I sighed in irratiance, and walked back to my desk in order to finish my paperwork. This was the last thing I needed, and I wanted to beat the shit out of that Eren man for disrupting me. Now I had to worry about what I was going to do with him; throw him in the ocean, and let the fish feast at his rotting flesh; or use him as part of the crew. The second option seemed to tower over the rest at the moment. I sat back down in my wooden chair, and dipped my pen in ink, and begun to file my reports, and sign my blasted paperwork.

I was the Captain in command of one of the most feared ships on the Seven Seas; the U.S.S Titan. My crew and I would go from town-to-town terrorizing, and stealing from people without a second thought. The moment we ported our ship at a dock, the news would travel all over that we were there, and people would usually lock up there goods, and stay inside. There _was_ always that occasional ass-hat that would try and pick a fight with us, and lose so badly, he wouldn't do it again. Which is why it made no sense that Eren had snuck onto our ship; especially only to see his sister. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole story…

…

_**A/N:: Well, how was that? I wanted to be a bit more creative with my stories, and write something I never have before; pirates. So, is it okay? I'm not sure if it will be as successful as my other LeviXEren story, but I am hoping for some good results. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am deciding to continue, because I am rather excited to write this story. Also because the reviews were nice. If the story seems boring, it will get better, I promise. **_

_**Levi's POV::**_

"Captain, I have your report… Have you decided what you are going to with the stowaway?" Erwin asked, as he entered my cabin.

I took the report from his hand, and looked at him with an exasperated expression. "Well, I was thinking that I would go down to the cell, and hear him out before throwing him overboard…" I said.

"That's not the response I was expecting to receive. Is there something special about him that makes you want to keep him around, Captain?"

I stood up from my desk, and walked out of my cabin. "I have a feeling that he's not giving us the full-story, and I intend to find out what that is. I know for a fact that he didn't sneak on board just to steal our goods; if he had, well he would have hidden better. There's something more to him; something I can't figure out." I stated, as I walked to the prison cell.

We had been holding Eren captive for around a day now, and I hadn't heard much about him the whole time. Armin, the strategist of the crew, had been talking to him trying to see if there was anything useful about him; I was going to have him write a full-report on Eren when this was all said and done. I had been worried about my decision ever since Eren had appeared on my ship, because my orders are everything that my crew follows. And one little slipup, and everything would go to shit.

I entered the prison chamber, and Eren was sitting on the cot we had placed in there, looking worried as ever. Armin was also in there, chatting a bit with Eren, and once he saw me, he stood up, saluted, and left. I sat down on the bench Armin was sitting on, and Erwin sat next to me, and waited for instruction. "Alright, Jeager. I am going to try and make this quick, because this whole situation is wasting my time. Now then, why is it that you want to see your sister so badly?" I asked, crossing my legs.

Eren sighed, and gave me a sad look. "About a month ago, my sister wrote me that she had been diagnosed with a illness that corrodes her muscle, giving her about a year to live. I snuck on your ship in hopes of seeing her before she passed, but it looks like that's not going to happen. I'm sorry for wasting your time, and I never really thought about what a bad idea this was until now."

"Why didn't you just take another ship, one that's meant for passengers?" I asked.

"Because I didn't have the money… I'm along the lines of broke right now." Eren mentioned.

I leaned back, and thought about my options. Either I could keep him on my ship, and allow him to see his sister; or I could just throw him overboard, and not have to deal with it any longer. Why I was having such a difficult time deciding, was unbeknownst to me. I just wanted to be done with the whole situation, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to just give the orders to dispose of him, even though I had really wanted to. "Captain, what are your orders?" Erwin asked.

I sighed, and leaned forward. "Alright, Jeager. I will allow you to see your sister, on one condition… If you do everything I say, until we get to Trost, you will be free to go, and you and your sister can visit before she passes. But if you so much as make me regret my decision, or disobey my orders, I will not hesitate to dispose of you. Understand?"

Eren nodded his head, with a bit of a smile on his face. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Erwin, you can let him out now, make sure you give him an escort."

"Alright, Captain." Erwin said, as I walked out of the prison chambers.

I was on my way to the Dinning Hall in order to get some food. All this thinking was hurting my head, and I needed to relax a bit. This was why I usually had Armin think up everything, so I could avoid stress like this. But deciding the fate of Jeager was something a Captain had to think about for himself. The chef, Marco, kindly smiled at me, and started to prepare my usual tea, and dinner meal. After that, I walked over to one of the tables, and wait for my food to be delivered. Most of my crew had finished eating, so there was only myself, and the Carpenter, Jean, who smiled and waved at me.

Marco brought over my food, and tea. I thanked him, and he went back to his kitchen to clean up. I started to eat my food, when Jeager of all people walked in. He looked frightened, and when he saw me, it only became worse. It turned out that Hanji, the Quartermaster, was his escort. When she noticed I was in the Dinning Hall, she smiled, and waved. "Hey, Levi!" she yelled. Hanji was one of those people who was just too comfortable around me. She would never call me "Captain", she would only use my real name, which sometimes irritated the hell out of me.

"Could you keep it down, Hanji? Your yelling is giving me a headache…" I said, taking a drink of my tea.

"Sorry." she said with a laugh. "Eren here said he was hungry, so I brought him to get something to eat."

I looked at Eren. "Tell him he can get whatever he wants, and then make sure he sits down by me. I have some things I would like to discuss with him. After that, you can go do whatever you would like, Hanji." I said, with a boring voice.

"Alright. Come on, Eren." she mentioned with a smile. Eren nodded a bit, and followed her. He was way to tense around me, and it looked like he was going to explode just by being near me. Well, I did threaten to throw him in the ocean, so he had good reason. But if I was going to keep him around, he was going to have to loosen up around me, and not act like a walking time bomb.

…

_**A/N:: Well, how was that chapter? I had more time today, so I made it much longer than the first. I also hope it is getting more exciting for you all!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I had school off today because of the snow, so I decided to update. Just a quick note, everyone on the ship is around 20, so please keep that in mind. Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They are all awesome! **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Glad you could join me, brat. Sit down…" Captain Levi said, as he took a drink of his tea.

I reluctantly did what he told me, and placed my food down on the wooden table, before sitting on the bench on the other side of the table from where he was sitting. I wasn't sure of what to think about the Captain. When I first met him, I had pictured him as someone who wouldn't care about anyone's feelings, and would just exterminate anyone in his path. But as the day went on, I knew that was not the case. Levi seemed more like the person who acts stoic, but is actually filled with emotion, and cares for a lot of people, especially his crew. But why he would give me a second chance was beyond me.

I had originally submitted to Levi so I could get close enough to kill him; but now, I wasn't so sure. As I sat across from him, with barely anyone else around, I realized it was the perfect time to just wipe him out, but for some reason, I was having difficulty just going through with it. Maybe it was because Levi hadn't really done anything to me; I was a stowaway after all, and his actions could be justified. Usually, killing was no problem for me, and he had made me angry enough to want to kill him. But when I was removed from that prison cell, and dumped here to eat with Levi, it seemed different; almost like I couldn't hurt him because we were old friends, or something. I decided thinking about it too much wasn't going to help my cause any, and I began to eat my food.

Levi set down his eating utensil, and looked at me. "The journey to Trost is about two months away by ship, and if I use the right route, I may be able to get there in one. So, if you follow all of my orders, and don't get in my way, you will be free to visit your sister. But, that does not mean you will be leaving with us again. Once you get to Trost, you are stuck there." he said, in his monotone voice.

I placed my tea down, and smiled a bit at him. "That's fine. I'm glad you are allowing me to see my sister, Captain. So, thank you…" I mentioned.

"Think nothing of it, brat. But when we get to Trost, you are going to have to refrain from telling anyone about me letting you live. That is something I do not want to get out." he paused. "Also, about your escort… You will not have to have one in two days, if you behave. But if you screw around, that time will be doubled, and you will not be allowed to go anywhere unless supervised. I am still not sure if you are telling the truth, or not, so, I can't just trust you. But if you prove to me that you are not on my ship to steal my goods, you will no longer have to be escorted around. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I remarked, as I ate some more food. Just as I was about to drink some more of my tea, I noticed a gentleman walking towards Levi, and me. He had two-toned hair; golden eyes; and he wore a smirk on his lips. And the whole time he was walking over, he starred at me like I was pray, or something. I didn't know what his role was on the ship, but I figured he must be pretty important since he sat right next to Levi.

"Hey, Captain. Who's this?" he asked, pointing to me. The man sounded a bit like a Frenchman.

Levi looked up at him. "That's Eren; he's the stowaway I'm sure you've heard about."

"So, you decided to let him live? I'm surprised… This is the first time you have let a stowaway get away with sneaking on our ship." The man remarked in a sarcastic tone. I glared at him, and to that action, he just smirked.

"Watch it, Kirschtien. You might be the first one I throw over board…" Levi remarked.

"I'm just saying…" he mentioned, standing up. "Well, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Captain." After that, he left the Dinning Hall, probably to go to the Living Quarters.

"What a pompous jerk…" I remarked, as I glared holes into his backside when he was leaving.

"That's Jean, the Carpenter. I'll admit, he is a bit of an ass, but he is good at what he does. He has saved the ship numerous times, and he is valuable. Although, his shit for attitude isn't." Levi picked up him plate and cup, before standing. "Are you done eating?" he asked. I nodded my head, and stood up as well. Levi and I both walked over to the sink area, and gave the chef the our dishes. I thanked him for the meal, and left for the Living Quarters with Levi.

After a short walk, we made it back to the rooms, and we stopped in front of a door. Levi sighed, and looked at me. "It looks like we are going to have to board together… All of my crew mates that I would trust to watch you, have fallen asleep. I don't think you will really care, though. Because it's either this, or you have to sleep all chained up in the prison cell."

I nodded my head. "I think this is the better choice…" I mumbled.

Levi pulled out some keys, and unlocked the door we were standing in front of; after that he opened it. While standing in the room, Levi lit a lantern, and the whole room was illuminated, and I could tell that it was easily the nicest bedroom on the ship. It was fairly big, and extremely clean. Levi walked over to a chest, and pulled out some clothes. He then walked over to me, and handed them over. "Here, get changed." he mentioned. "I'm not going to let you sleep in the same bed as me, unless you are wearing clean clothes."

I nodded my head, and generously accepted them. I turned away from Levi, and began to change my clothes. I was really surprised that the Captain was allowing me to board in the same room as him, and not just lock me in the prison cell again. But whatever the chance was, I didn't question it. The clothes Levi had given me were a simple nightshirt, but it was a bit big on me, so my hands were pretty much covered by the sleeves. Besides the shirt, there was also shorts he had given me, and they were a bit too short for my liking. I yawned, and stretched a bit. This was going to be much easier to sleep, due to the fact that I wasn't going to be sleeping on an uncomfortable cot again. But it wasn't helping the fact that it was seriously awkward.

The Captain laid down in his bed, and closed his eyes. "Hurry up, brat. Before I send you back to the cell…" he said, dosing off a bit. I sighed, and put out the lantern, before laying down next to Levi, who had already fallen asleep. And it was at that moment I realized, how easy it would be to take him out. All I would need to do was get something to murder him with, and he would be gone. But I just couldn't seem to bring myself to do it… I yawned again, only this time it was louder. Maybe a goodnight sleep would refresh my head, and I could decide my options in the morning.

…

_**A/N:: Well, was that chapter good? That sure turned out longer than I had expected…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am so happy it's finally the weekend! This week was crazy, and I didn't like it. I somehow came down with a sore throat, and now I am really tired. So, I apologize in advance for any errors. Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I enjoy reading every one of them!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"_What time is it…?" _I thought to myself, while trying to open my eyes. I had to use one of my hands to block out the bright sun that was shinning through the window. I yawned, and stretched a bit, before looking around to see where I was, because I wasn't very sure. But once I saw the fine, and intricate detailing of the room, I remembered I was in Captain Levi's quarters. I had slept much better than the previous night, thanks to the fact that I wasn't sleeping on an uncomfortable cot.

I felt some extra weight around my torso, and deciding that I better figure out what it was, I looked down. To my surprise, I saw Levi's arm, draped around my waist. My eyes widened a bit, and I looked behind me, to see the Captain cuddling up with me. I didn't know what to do, so I just laid my head back down, and tried to relax. Seeing him asleep like that, made me realize that he was, after all, only human; despite the way he would act. Levi almost looked…cute? I shook my head a bit at the thought. I refused to get myself attached to him, because when I left to see my sister, I would probably never see him again. Unless, he decided to raid the town I lived in.

Levi began to stir, and he eventually opened his eyes. After that he stood up, and stretched before walking over to a chest, and pulling out two sets of clean clothes; one for me, and the other for him. "Oi, brat. Come on…" he said, a bit impatiently.

I got out of his bed, and gave him a confused look. "Where are we going?" I asked.

The Captain opened up the door to his room. "To the showers; you're filthy…" he mentioned, as he threw me my set of clothing.

I caught the things he gave me, and followed him to the showers. When we reached the room, it turned out that it was just one big area; one for the girls, and one for the boys; and I realized then, that I was going to have to shower with him. I sighed, and braced myself for how awkward this was going to be. I stripped down, and threw the clothes I had wore to bed, into the area Levi told me to. After that, I walked over to one of the showerheads, and turned on the water. I hadn't showered in a long time, due to the fact that I was almost broke, and I could barely afford the house I lived in. So, having the clean water run down my body felt nice, and I totally forgot about Levi being there. I washed my hair, as well as my body, then I turned off the shower, and dried off with a towel.

The pompous bastard, Jean walked in, and smirked at me, while I gave him a dirty look. He greeted Levi, who had just finished showering, and began to shower himself. After I was done drying off, I put on the clothes Levi had given to me; they consisted of a button-up, long-sleeved shirt, and some black dress-pants.

After Levi got dressed, we walked to the Dinning Hall, where we ate our breakfast, and talked a bit. Just as we were finishing up, Levi called over the blonde headed man, Armin. He smiled at Levi, and me. "Yes, Captain?" he asked.

"Arlert, Eren here needs an escort, and I was thinking that you could be it. That is, if you're not busy." Levi mentioned.

"That would be fine. I don't have anything I'm currently doing." Armin said.

"If you would just show him around, and introduce him to people, that would be great. I'd watch over him, but I have things to do today." Levi stood up, holding his dishes. "Thank you, Arlert." he said, before leaving.

Armin sat down where Levi was. "I'm glad the Captain let you out of that prison cell." he remarked.

I smiled at bit at him. "I am too. I was actually able to sleep fairly well last night."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "Where did you sleep at?"

I chuckled a bit, and rubbed the back of my head. "I slept in Captain Levi's room…" I trailed off.

That sentence caused Armin to widen his eyes, and give me a shocked look. "What!?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either…" I mentioned.

"He must really like you then… He never lets anyone share the same bed as him." Armin said, with a shocked look still on his face. "Anyways, are you done eating?"

"Yep," I said, standing up with my dishes in hand. I placed my plate, and silverware in the area I was supposed to, before walking off with Armin. He showed me around the ship, and told me the rooms to stay away from, if I wanted to continue living. Armin also told me about everyone on the ship, and their occupations. It turned out the whole crew, was more like a tight knit-family, and they all cared for one another. It seemed that everyone on the ship had no immediate family, so they had to create a new one; which only made sense.

It was now late-afternoon, and everyone gathered in the Main Deck, so Captain Levi could speak with us all. He called me up to the area he was standing on, and sighed. "As most of you know, we found a stowaway on the ship two days ago. And now, allow me to introduce you all to, Eren Jeager." Levi paused. "Eren will be riding with us, until we reach Trost, so he can see his sister before she passes. Until then, you all will treat him with respect, or you will have to deal with me. Understand?"

The whole crew nodded their heads, and after that, Levi dismissed them. Soon after that, we walked to his office, and I sat there, until he finished his paperwork. He told me that the reason I had to sit there with him, was because he didn't want to disturb the rest of his crew, since they had their own things they needed to do. But something still didn't make much sense to me; I knew Levi could get someone to watch over me. Like Hanji, for instance; she was almost never busy, and she enjoyed my company. But Levi on the other hand, was busy all of the time, and almost never had any free time. Did he just like my company? Maybe… But I had a feeling that there was more to it.

…

_**A/N:: Well, that chapter was kind of boring, and I apologize for that… I will try and make the next one better!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating for awhile; I've had a busy week. Although, I am here now, and ready to write! Before I begin, though, I would like to thank every one of you for reviewing! I am happy to see that you all like my story!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Your meal will be done shortly; I will bring it over to you when it's finished." the chef said, with a smile as he handed me the tea I had ordered.

I nodded my head, and walked over to a table with my cup, so that I could wait for my breakfast. I had just gotten up around ten minutes ago, and it was still early in the morning. I didn't sleep very well that night, only because most of it was plagued by nightmares of my mother's death, and other things. After the second one, I refused my body the sleep it needed, and stayed up well into the night. I had gotten up when I heard the lanterns being lit in the kitchen, and hoped that Marco would cook me some breakfast food, despite it being very early in the morning. And because it was so early, Marco and I were the only people in the Dinning Hall; that was, until the pompous bastard Jean walked in, holding a tired expression on his face, mixed with a smirk, just to piss me off.

Jean walked over to the counter where you would tell the chef what you wanted to eat, and leaned his elbows on the countertop.__He glanced back towards me, and gave me a smug look. Marco noticed that Jean was there, and frowned a bit. "Jean, you're going to get the counter all dirty…" he trailed off.

"Huh? I'm not _that _gross, Marco." he said with a chuckle. "You know what I think?"

"What's that, Jean?" he asked, not really paying attention to Jean anymore, and more on preparing my meal.

"I think there are some people on this ship that shouldn't be here…" Jean said, smirking.

I glared at him, and knew that the comment was directed towards me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, with my look filled with hate. I was usually never the one to retaliate, and to speak up about something as stupid as this, but I was just so done with Jean's shit, that I didn't care.

Jean looked a bit surprised that I had said something, but smirked nonetheless. "I think you know…" he mentioned.

"Why are you always messing with me? I haven't done jack-shit to you." I asked, with my tone full of malice.

Now it was Jean's turn to get a bit angry. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe it's because of how close you are with the Captain, and you haven't done anything good enough to be that close with him."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, you're jealous of me?"

"No, I'm not jealous. All I'm saying is that you don't deserve to be that close to Captain Levi, when you haven't done anything to be in your position. I'm surprised that he didn't just throw you overboard like he had with every other stowaway. I mean, you're really nothing special…" Jean trailed off, glaring daggers at me.

I stood up with a force even I was surprised about, and knocked over the bench I was sitting at. "I am so sick of your shit. Are you even aware of how much you piss me off?" I asked, knowing I probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Apparently enough to knock over an innocent bench…" he smirked. "You've got some bad anger issues; you might want to get them checked." Jean was laughing a bit at this point, and I was beyond angry. I marched over to him, and stood about three feet from him. Jean stopped leaning on the counter, and walked over to me, still smirking. "What do you think you're doing? Are you going to challenge me to a fight?"

I didn't say anything, all I did was push Jean back into the counter he was leaning on. He hit it with a 'thud', and fell over. Once he realized what had happened, he had probably the most pissed-off expression on his face. Jean bolted up, and ran over to me, and delivered a punch to my jaw, which sent me flying backwards and into a table, and caused it to fall over, and scatter some benches in the process. I winced as I stood up; knowing that my back, and arms were bruised. Jean walked over to me, and I glared as he grabbed my shirt collar. Jean pulled back his fist and was about to punch me again, when I heard a voice that I hadn't wanted to hear.

"What the fuck do you two think you are doing?" the voice called. I looked over, and saw Captain Levi standing in the doorway, and glaring at us. He looked so pissed off, and I swore, at that moment, I had saw fear itself on the face of a man.

Jean quickly let go of my shirt, and I fell to the floor. I stood up slowly, due to the pain I was experiencing, and saluted the Captain; as did Jean. Levi gave us a very pissed off, and annoyed look. "What are you two shit-heads doing? Do you realize how goddamn early it is? You just woke me up, and I was looking forward to sleeping in this morning…"

That was when Jean and I knew we made a huge mistake. Levi looked over to Jean. "You know how to act like a decent human being, Kirschtien; I've seen you do it before. So what do you think you're doing, trying to hit Jeager like that?" he asked, but wasn't going to receive a response, due to the fact that Jean was stunned. Then, Levi looked at the last person I wanted him to look at; me. "And you, Jeager. I should just throw you overboard right this minute. We had a deal that if you acted well, and followed my orders, I would allow you to see your sister; and you just broke one part of the deal…" Levi paused. "I want one of you to tell me what happened here, right this minute."

I looked over to Jean, hoping that he would explain, but seeing as though he was still looking at the floor like it was really interesting, I figured I was going to have to be the bigger man, and explain. "Jean directed a comment towards me about how I haven't earned my place on this ship, and how he is much more qualified to be closer to you. He pissed me off so much, that I picked a fight with him. I knew I should have just left it alone, and ignored it, but he just makes me so angry, I couldn't help it… I'm sorry." I explained, looking Levi in the eye.

"Well, unfortunately for you, 'I'm sorry' doesn't clean up a fucking mess. I am ashamed in both of your actions today; and I am ordering you both to clean up this shit together, by lunchtime. And if you don't, I will personally grab you both by your legs, and drag you out of my ship, to feed you to the sharks. Understood?" Levi's tone was filled with hate, and I could tell how mad we made him.

Jean and I saluted to the Captain, and he walked off before telling me to report to his cabin, once we were done cleaning. I gulped, and looked around. There were tables, and benches spewed across the room, and there was tea everywhere, from when I had flew back into the table I was sitting at. I sighed, and walked to the supply cabinet to get the cleaning supplies. I was appalled by my actions, and I hated seeing that disappointed look on Levi's face when he was talking to me. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut, and ignored Jean? I grabbed a bucket, and walked over to the sink to fill it with water, so I could wipe up the tea that was spilled. If you looked at the mess as a whole, it really wasn't so big, but because this was Levi ordering Jean and I to clean it up, he meant that we had to clean the entire Dinning Hall. I knew it was going to take awhile, especially working with Jean, so I needed to start now if I wanted to finish by lunch time.

Jean and I hadn't spoken with each other the whole two hours we cleaned, which made me happy. I wasn't looking for an apology; the only thing I wanted, was for him to leave me alone, and to not talk to me. But it seemed that I was getting my hopes up too much, because just as I was finishing wiping up the last table in the room, Jean approached me. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, Eren. I know you're probably still upset with me, and you don't want to hear what I have to say, but… I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I think an apology is in order, well, at least from me. So… I'm sorry, and I hope we can become friends." he said, smiling a genuine smile at me, and holding out his hand for me to shake.

I turned around, and faced him with really no expression on my face. I brought my hand closer to where Jean's hand was, and I put my hand in his. Although, I didn't shake it; all I did was hand him the rag that I had been using to wipe the tables. After that, I walked away, and I could hear an annoyed grunt in the distance; no doubt Jean. I chucked a bit, and then frowned when I realized that now I had to face the Captain, alone, in his cabin.

…

_**A/N:: Well, a novel and a half later… I am rather proud of this chapter; I think it turned out well. But that's just my opinion. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I sadly did not have today off, even thought it was a holiday. And I know I usually do not write on week days, but today, I felt less stressed, so here I am. Also, thank you for the reviews! It seems that a lot of you enjoyed last chapter, so I'm hoping this one will be as good. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Come in…" I heard the voice on the other side of the door call. I sighed, and turned the door knob, before pushing in the barrier that separated Levi's cabin from the rest of the ship. Levi looked up from his papers, and gave me a pissed-off glare. "Sit down, Jeager." he stated, as he walked over to the door, and locked it. I swallowed sharply, and tried to prepare myself for whatever punishment was coming my way. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to get away from this with something as simple as cleaning, and I was a bit worried as to what other things he was going to have me do.

Levi sat back down in his chair, and crossed his legs, before putting his elbows on his desk and giving me a cold stare. I tried to act as if I wasn't nervous, but it was difficult because I felt that his iron-eyes were piercing into my soul. "W-what did you want to speak with me about, C-Captain…?" I asked, with some nervousness showing in my voice.

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "I think you know damn well what I wanted to speak with you about, Jeager." he paused. "I'm still not sure what else I am going to do with you; make you clean the entire ship, or have Jean as your escort. Both are equally bad punishments, but I can tell which one you would hate worse, so that may be the one I will go with…" Levi said with a bit of a smirk.

I glared a bit at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to try and pick a fight with me? This whole thing is your fault, really. If you had just left this shit alone, it never would have happened." he mentioned.

"No, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you…" I paused. "All I want is freedom from that pompous douche."

"Call one of my crewmates a name again, and I _will _throw you overboard…" he glared at me. "Why don't you just put aside your dispute, and act like a grownup, instead of acting like a immature child who can't get his way? If you ask me, you should be kissing up to Jean, since he is an important member on this ship. You on the other hand, are just a stowaway…"

I clenched my teeth. "Why do you always feel it's necessary to remind me of my place? I know I am a stowaway, and I know I should not be here, but it seems as though you don't care about how I feel, or what I think. All you care about is yourself, and you don't take others into consideration. No wonder everyone is afraid of you; you probably threaten to throw them overboard…" My tone was slightly above normal, and I was getting very angry at Levi. Even though he took me in, and gave me a place to stay, I couldn't help but feel like he was mistreating me in a way, even though I _was_ just a nobody.

Levi's expression became a furious one, and it almost looked more angry than this morning, but he didn't say anything. Seeing as though he wasn't going to respond, I stood up, and reached for the door knob, when Levi grabbed my shoulder, and flung me backwards. I hollered out in pain because he had grabbed the area some of my bruise was in, and also because I fell to the floor. I winced as I tried to sit up some, but I didn't have to use much effort, because Levi knelt on the floor next to me, and grabbed my shirt. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" he asked, in the most terrifying tone I had heard coming from him.

I glared back at him. "You heard me…" I said, through clenched teeth.

"I am going to say this one last fucking time, or I will kill you with my bare hands. You are a guest on my fucking ship, and not on some fancy-ass cruise liner. You do not get to boss around my crewmates, nor do you get to tell me how to do my fucking job; I am the Captain for fuck's sake. The only thing you have the right to do, is follow my orders so I don't have to kill you. I gave you the option to see your sister, and are you really going to just throw it the fuck away, just because you can't get things to be your way? Not on my watch, Jeager. I was generous enough to give you a room to sleep in, food, and even a free ride, because I felt bad for you. But right now, that's not how it's going. I shouldn't have even allowed myself to give you a chance, because you just proved to me how immature, and stupid you are…" he practically yelled at me.

I continued to glare at him, and I made a move I was going to regret; I grabbed Levi's hand, and tried to pull it away from my shirt. Once I loosened his grip enough, I was able to push his hand away, and start to stand back up. But Levi was having none of my shit; he grabbed me by the throat, and held me to the ground. "Did you not hear what I just said, Jeager? Are you so apt to throw your life away as to tell me what to do, and to leave when I am trying to talk to you?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

I tried to get air to my lungs, but Levi's grip was so tight that I couldn't. I begun to ferociously claw at his hand, and try to release his grip. I thought it was actually the end; I thought Levi was _actually_ going to take my life away from me. But it appeared that I got lucky, because he released his hand, and stood back up before stomping on my stomach, and walked back to his desk. I curled up into a ball, and tried to get some air back to my body. I felt some tears slip out of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away because they made me feel, and appear weak. I coughed a bit, and just laid on the floor in too much pain to get up.

While laying there, I started to think, and the only thing that could come to my mind was Levi. I felt a bit bad for disrespecting him like that. Honestly, I _was_ just a nobody on the ship, and I had no right to yell at him, or any of his crew. Levi was generous enough to allow me to stay, and I was hating myself for letting my own feelings get in the way of staying there. I took a deep breath, and sighed. "I-I'm sorry…" I trailed off. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so angry at you, when you did nothing wrong. All I am is a piece of shit, with no life. I would completely understand at this point if you had strangled me to death. After all, I deserve it…" I mentioned, still curled up in a ball.

Levi heard me, and stood back up. I could hear the clacking of his boots on the wooden floor getting closer to me, and he stopped to where I could only see his feet. I didn't dare look up, and see his expression. "Get out of my cabin, and do not leave your room until I tell you otherwise." his tone was still hateful, but not as bad.

I slowly stood up, and was nearly in the tears by the time I was standing, due to the pain. I sighed, and shuffled over to his door, unlocked it, and walked back to the room Levi had given me. Once I got in there, I shut the door, and went to lay down on the bed. I gripped the sheets, and gritted my teeth before crying a bit. Why did I have to be such an idiot? Why did I have to retaliate? And why did I have to fight with Levi? He was nice enough to let me stay on the ship, and I just threw it away. And for what? Because Jean was a douche? That I didn't know, but what I did know was that I needed to get my shit together, and grow up.

…

_**A/N:: Well, sorry for all of the cussing. I feel that it's difficult to write arguing without the use of it… But, I hoped you enjoyed it otherwise!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Why am I updating? I honestly do not have any idea… But anyways, I had a fantastic turn-out with the last chapter, so here's to the next! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and also for reading! It means a lot! **_

_**Jean's POV::**_

"Jean, can you please forget about it? This whole thing is driving me crazy…" Marco trailed off, as he turned the page in his book.

I gave him an annoyed look. "But he just makes me so angry! I even apologized to that selfish prick! The least he could do would be to accept it…" I mentioned, running a hand through my hair, frustrated.

Marco gave me a skeptic look. "And, honestly can you blame him? You have given Eren crap ever since he showed up on this ship. Plus, I don't know why you're so mad about this; it technically was your fault." he mentioned, looking up from his book.

I sighed. "I know, but, he could have at _least _accepted my apology..." I replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Eren was the _one _person I had a problem with on this ship, and honestly, he wasn't supposed to even be here. Why Levi had allowed him to stay, was beyond me. Sure, he said he wanted to see his sister, and yes, it was probably true. But why him, of all people, did he let Eren stay? There was nothing very special about him, and he really had nothing beneficial to his personality. He was just a normal boy, with a terrible temper.

Marco pushed his book aside, and crawled up next to me. He placed a loving kiss on my cheek, and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Please, Jean. For mine, and the rest of the crew's sake, please try and get along with Eren… I know it's asking a lot, but I think it could benefit everyone." he said, with a saddened expression.

I took the opportunity, and captured Marco's lips in a kiss. I pulled away, and stared lovingly into his eyes. "I will, Marco… I promise." I mentioned, with a gentle smile.

"Good." Marco said, smiling brightly. "Now get changed so that we can go to sleep; I'm getting tired." he said, with sleepy eyes.

I stretched, and stood up, walking to the area that held our clothes. Marco and I had been dating for around a year now, and we couldn't have been more happy. We had originally joined Levi's crew, due to the fact that nobody wanted us around on land, because of our sexual orientation. Marco and I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret, so after Captain Levi invaded our town, we requested to join him, and his crew. He had completely looked past our orientation, and he honestly never mentioned it. At first, Marco and I had been a bit skeptic as to how he greeted our relationship, but as time went on, we found out that he to, was also gay, so it never fazed him. Levi told us that everyone, and anyone was welcome on his ship, as long as they were good with fighting and whatnot, and they had no place to go. He said that there was no discrimination on his ship, and that he wouldn't tolerate it; which was probably why he became so angry with Eren and I fighting. Even though Levi was a complete stoic on this outside, on the inside he was a very gentle, and nice person. He especially cared for his crew, and would only rob from people that didn't need the money as badly. Sure, he wasn't the nicest man out there; especially on the outside; but he did what he could to help others in desperate need.

I grabbed some night-clothes out of the chest, and slipped them on, after throwing my dirty ones onto the floor, so they could be taken out tomorrow and washed. After that, I walked back over to the bed, before blowing out the lantern, and crawling into the blankets with Marco. I gently kissed my boyfriend on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally his lips. He blushed under the kisses, and I smiled, enjoying how flustered he was becoming. I went close to Marco's ear, and whispered, "Get some sleep, Marco… You need it." He smiled at me, and yawned, before placing one last kiss on my lips, and curling up on his side. I rolled over, and draped my arm around Marco's waist, so that I could be closer to him. "I love you, Marco…" I said, before he fell asleep.

I loved Marco, more than anything in the world, and the thought of loosing his was almost too much to bare. I wanted to be with him through everything, and I never wanted to let him go. He was just too perfect, what with all of his quirks, and how happy he was all of the time. I swore there wasn't a mean bone on Marco's body, and it was something I loved about him. I yawned, and buried my head into the crevice of Marco's neck. I slowly felt my eyelids becoming heavy, and I knew I was about to fall asleep. I was thankful for that, though, because tomorrow meant a new day, and I was sure it wouldn't be as bad as today.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I hope that chapter was decent… It was the first one in Jean's POV, and I rather liked it. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I have decided that I might as well write today, since I have no homework, and I have finished cleaning. Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much, and I don't think you realize! **_

_**Eren's POV:: **_

"Come in…" I said groggily to the knock at my door. I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone right then, but I figured that if I wanted to avoid pissing anyone else off on this ship, I was going to have to at least allow the person in my room. It was around the middle of the night, and I couldn't fall asleep; due to the pain in my back, and because the Captain was still angry with me. I felt awful thinking that this whole thing could have been avoided, if I had just grown up, and left the situation alone. I had tried to fall asleep, many of times, but I would usually get a sharp pain in my back, that would wake me up. So, right then, I was laying down, and squeezing the life out of my pillow, to try and relieve some of the pain I was experiencing.

My door opened seconds later to reveal a tired, and angry-looking Levi, who had his hands behind his back, and an annoyed gaze. My eyes winded a bit, and I tried to sit up, only to realize that it was a bad idea, and I laid my head back down. The Captain walked over to my nightstand, after closing my door, and lit the lantern which gave the room a dim, and illuminated glow. He pulled over a chair, and crossed his legs while sitting in front of me. I was beyond confused as to why he was here, but if it meant that I could be forgiven, I wasn't going to take the opportunity for granted.

Levi sighed a bit. "What are you doing awake, Eren?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his question, but responded nevertheless. "I couldn't sleep; my back hurts too bad…" I trailed off. "What are _you_ doing awake?" I asked him.

The Captain leaned back in his chair. "I had some paperwork I needed to do." he said, without a second thought.

I chewed on my lip for a moment, before sighing, and squeezing the pillow a bit more. "Not to be rude, Captain, but why did you come here? I know you didn't want to just talk with me, so, what's up?"

"I came here to apologize for my actions today…" he paused. "I realized that if Jean had not made that comment towards you, this whole situation could have been helped. It does not change the fact that you retorted, and made it worse. But, you technically did not start it."

My eyes widened a bit at Levi's words. "I know I didn't start the whole thing, but what you said before makes sense; if I was a bit more grown-up, and walked away, it never would have escalated like that. So, honestly, I am the one who should be apologizing…" I trailed off.

Levi smirked a bit. "I applaud your decency to admit that you were at fault. It seems that my advice to you worked, and you've grown up some. I am still not sure of your punishment, but I have a feeling that it won't be as bad as it was going to be…" he stopped talking, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You mentioned before that your back hurt. Why is that?" he asked.

I flinched a bit. "It happened when Jean threw me into the tables; I'm pretty sure my back is bruised up. I can't really do anything about it, though…" I mentioned.

The Captain stood up, and walked over to a cabinet that held a bunch of medicine. "Before you moved into this room…" he started, as he dug through the many creams and pills. "we used to use it for the sick crew members, and for healing injuries; that's what it will go back to after you leave. So, that's why there is all this medicine in here, just in case you were wondering." he stated, as he walked back over with some pills, and ointment.

"That does explain some…" I remarked, thinking back to when I first found all of it, and didn't understand why it was there. "What are you doing with that stuff?" I asked.

Levi looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Do you think you can flip onto your other side?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, and slowly turned to face the wall. I ended up hitting some of the bruise on a misplaced spring that was in the mattress, and hollered out in pain. I quickly flipped over, and squeezed the pillow more to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Levi placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head, after I flinched from his touch.

The Captain grabbed the hem of my shirt, and I tensed up, and kept it held down. He sighed sadly, and gave me a look. "Eren, I am going to have to inspect the bruise on your back, and make sure there isn't any internal bleeding, or anything too serious. I am also going to give you some medicine to numb the pain, and heal it faster. So, please, don't freak out like that…" he said. I nodded my head a bit, and allowed the back of my shirt to be lifted, revealing my bruise. I heard a short gasp from Levi, and knew it was probably worse than I had thought. He sighed a bit. "Well, the good news is; there is no internal bleeding. But the bad news is there was probably four arteries broken if it were to create this bad of a wound…." he paused. "You're going to need to take a deep breath, and relax, because I am going to start applying the ointment."

I held my already deep breathing, and Levi placed his hands gently on my back. But at the time, it didn't feel too gentle; it felt like I was being stabbed in the center of the bruise. I eventually let my breath go, and I whimpered a bit, but for the most part, held in my cries. After a few minutes, the pain started to subside, and soon, I didn't feel my injury as bad anymore; only the pressure of Levi's soft hands, running up and down my back with a very gentle touch. I didn't want to tell him my back was numb now, because his touches were nice, and relaxing; especially due to the fact that it was a big step-up from the pain I had been previously experiencing.

But it seemed my luck had run out, because Levi removed his hands from my back, and walked over to the miniature bathroom that was connected to my room, and washed his hands to rid himself of the sticky ointment. After he was done drying his hands, Levi walked back over, with a cup filled with water, and set it down on my nightstand. He opened up the pill bottle, and shook out two pills for me to take. "Here," he said, handing them to me.

I smiled generously, and took the pills from his hands, before sitting up with barely any struggle. I grabbed the glass of water, took a drink, and washed down the two pain relievers. I set the cup back down, and gave a happy look to Levi. "Thanks, Captain… I know that you're busy, and you probably want to sleep, so it means a lot to have you here instead." I smiled a bit.

"Think nothing of it, brat." he paused. "That ointment will wear off in around 24 hours, so around then, you will start to feel your pain again. And when that happens, tell Arlert, or myself if I am not busy, and I will help you apply it again. That bruise was a nasty one, and I could tell it hurts. I will talk with Jean tomorrow about this whole thing, and make him apologize to you."

"Jean doesn't have to apologize; he already did once." I mentioned, as I fixed my shirt back to normal. "As long as he doesn't start something again, I will be fine."

Levi sighed. "Alright. Well, I'm sure you will be able to sleep much better now, so I think I will get back to my room. Good night, Eren…" he said, standing up and leaving.

I smiled a bit, and waved to him as he left. I then blew out the lantern, and got comfortable in my bed. My eyes were becoming heavy, and I was soon drifting off to sleep. But I couldn't help but think about Levi; he apologized for his behavior, when his was really the only justifiable one. Mine and Jean's both allowed us to be at fault, but Levi's yelling, and him kicking me were fine; I could see why he was mad. So, having him come in my room in the middle of the night, and ushering me medicine, was baffling. I was confused as to his motives, and I wanted an answer. But inside, I knew I probably wasn't going to get one, so I dropped the thought, and soon fell asleep.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I hope there was enough fluff in the chapter for you all! I am rather content with the interactions between the two. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I swear that I am never going to receive homework this week, which is good because that means I have more opportunities to write for you all! Also, thank you for the reviews; they are awesome!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Welcome to the madness, Eren." Armin said with a chuckle.

I stared in horror at the busy soldiers. "You know, I knew the Captain was a clean-freak, but I never expected it to be this bad…" I mentioned.

"It gets worse when he's in a bad mood, so I'll get you some cleaning supplies so we can avoid that." he remarked with a smile, as he walked over to the supplies closet. Armin came back with a bottle of window cleaner, and a rag for me to clean with. "Have fun." he said, before handing me the things he had brought over. I sighed, and began to work on the windows in the bedrooms.

Something I wasn't aware of was the whole 'clean the whole ship, once a week' thing. Apparently on one day of Captain Levi's choice, the whole crew, including himself, cleaned the ship, top to bottom. And if one person skipped out because they didn't want to clean, they would get in serious trouble. As I watched the frantic crew members bustle around the ship, trying to make sure they cleaned every square inch, I realized that Levi was completely insane. Although, I guess it did give the crew something to do, plus the ship looked marvelous afterwards.

I started to clean the top of one of the many windows first, when I felt someone gently place their hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit, and looked around me. Levi was standing there, with a raised eyebrow. "How're you feeling today, Eren? If you're in too much pain from your bruise, I will allow you to sit out, and get some rest." he mentioned.

I smiled a bit. "No, no. I'm feeling much better today. Although, I still do feel a bit of an ache." I trailed off.

"Well," he begun. "if you _are_ in too much pain, make sure you go back to your room. The last thing you need is to injure yourself worse." Levi said, as he started to walk off.

"T-thank you, Captain." I mentioned, but he was practically gone already. I watched in amusement as Levi stopped Jean, and begun to yell at him. I wanted to laugh when I saw all of the color drain from Jean's face; it was priceless, and he looked so humiliated. Levi then pointed over to me, and I quickly went back to cleaning, so that he might not notice that I had been watching him yell at my enemy. As I glanced out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Levi had walked away, and Jean was looking embarrassed as ever. I chuckled a bit, and went back to cleaning the window.

I never knew why Levi had allowed me to stay on his ship, especially after the whole fight I had with Jean. But for some reason, Levi still let me board on his ship so I could see my sister before her passing. I was completely unaware of why he still wanted me here; I mean, I didn't have any special talent like the rest of the people on the ship. The best I could do would be to scare people away with my anger, but even Levi outshined me in that aspect. I wasn't smart like Armin, or as skilled of a builder as Jean, or even a good cook like Marco. It seemed that everyone on the ship had some amazing talent, and then you had me; I was about as useful as a kangaroo on crack. I had wanted to ask the Captain about his motives because apparently he saw something special in me, but if there really was something there, I was blind to it.

I had started to count down the days until I would see my sister, for one important reason; I was becoming attached; attached to Levi in particular. I wasn't sure why, but all I knew was that I now had a crush on him, and it made me angry. I knew that I had to leave this ship in around two months, and that was a whole lot of time to become more attracted to him; especially because I had only been on this ship for maybe a week and had already fallen for him. It seemed like it was becoming worse with each day, and before long, I would probably tell him how I felt. And if that happened, then I would probably never be able to force myself to leave this ship.

I wasn't sure of why I liked Levi the way I did. Maybe it was because he cared so much for his crew like they were his own family, and did whatever he could to protect them. But I had a feeling that it was more along the lines of how nice he was to me. Be as stupid as it may, no one ever showed me kindness. So when the Captain of a regal sailing ship shows me something like that, I really don't know what to do. At first, I had hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him; even planned on killing him in the beginning. But as the time moved along, I knew he was more than just that heartless asshole I had known in the beginning. I wasn't sure of when my crush on him had developed; maybe it was after our whole fight, and he showed me he had emotions, even though they _were _angry ones.

I had washed around thirty windows before the whole ship was pristine, and appeared to be spotless. I had gotten off easily with only having to clean windows, even though they were fairly larger than normal windows you would find on a house. The rest of the crew had difficult jobs like scrubbing the floors, and washing all of the bedding; I was happy to have gotten the easiest task out of them all.

The whole crew was currently sitting in the Dinning Hall, and enjoying a huge feast since they didn't have lunch. I, on the other hand, was sitting in my room, and trying to sleep. But it seemed that the crew didn't want me to, because they were making as much noise as possible. I took my pillow, and tried to block out the obnoxious sound with it, but my efforts were useless. One of the loudest voices I could detect from the crowd was Hanji's, and she sounded more insane than I remembered, so I figured they must have gotten out the alcohol. Which was another reason I wanted to be asleep, and not out there. I hated alcohol with a passion. From what I remember, my father would always come home drunk at nights, and beat me until he would become bored and leave. It wasn't a memory I liked to think about, but I couldn't seem to escape it.

I noticed my door was opening slowly, and I looked up to find the Captain standing in the doorway. "Why aren't you eating with the rest of the crew, Jeager?" he asked.

I sighed, and sat up. "I'm not hungry. All I want to do is sleep, because I am tired." I mentioned, getting a bit crabby. "Besides, I should be asking you the same thing."

Levi grumbled a bit. "Hanji found the liquor, and I can't be around her when she has that shit; she becomes more annoying than you would probably believe…"

"Trust me, I can hear her…" I said, with an annoyed glance towards where the Dinning Hall was. "Do you not drink?" I asked.

The Captain shook his head. "No, I tend to stay away from it myself. Although, if my crew wants to have some, I don't really care." he stated, inspecting his finger nails.

Erwin walked up behind Levi, and tapped him on his shoulder. "Captain, will you be completing any more paperwork this evening?" he asked.

Levi sighed. "I suppose so…" he mentioned. "I will be leaving you to sleep, Jeager. Make sure you come and get me if you need anything."

I nodded my head with a smile. "Alright. Thank you, Captain…"

After that, Levi exited my room, and closed the door, so I could sleep. It seemed that the talk I had with him, made me feel much better, and I laid my head back down on my pillow, and fell asleep fairly quickly after that; completely blocking out the obnoxious noise coming from the Dinning Hall. I still wasn't sure of what Levi thought about me, but it must have been something good if he went out of his way all of the time to talk with me.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I think this may be one of the more boring chapters, and I apologize for it…**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday! I was busy with cleaning, and watching Anime, so… Although, there is a new chapter today, so I guess that's good. Also, thank you for the reviews! They are really encouraging! **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Headed to bed, Eren?" Hanji asked, as she unlocked her cabin door.

I stopped walking, and nodded my head. "Yeah… It's been a long day."

"I can agree with that…" she mentioned with a chuckle. "Well, good night, Eren." Hanji said, before entering her room, and closing the door she had just opened.

I sighed, and continued walking down the long hall, to get to my room. I had been busy all day with Armin, and now I was ready to just fall onto my bed and pass out. The Captain had ordered him to watch over me, since Levi didn't just want to leave me all alone, with nothing to do; even though I wished he had. So, Armin taught me how to read the ships pressure gauges, and mark them down with the correct numbers. Even though it was fairly simple, the task itself was tedious, and took a lot of time. I was glad to be done with it, and couldn't want to fall asleep.

Walking in the dark hallway, was only slightly terrifying. It seemed that there were shadows every which way, and they all wanted to attack me. I had a crippling fear of the dark, and I had no idea why. I was thinking that it had to do with something from my childhood, but I wasn't too sure. All I knew, was that I needed to avoid the extremely dark areas with all costs, or I would most likely have a panic attack. I started to walk faster, when I suddenly stopped upon hearing a bunch of noise coming from the Captain's room.

I took a deep breath, and pushed open his already cracked door. Levi was laying in his bed, and he seemed to be in distress, almost as if he were in pain. I slowly crept towards him, careful not to make any noise, and saw that he had tear stains on his cheeks, and he was clutching at his pillow for dear life. My eyes widened in realization when I noticed he was having a nightmare. And from the looks of it, the nightmare was an awful one. I reached out a hesitant hand, and touched Levi's shoulder to wake him up, and rid him of the nightmare he was having.

Levi's eyes shot open, and he sat straight up. He pushed a hand through his hair, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Levi then sighed while trying to calm his rapid breathing. The Captain looked over to me, and narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked, getting a bit angry.

I gulped, and felt my own heart start to race. "I, um, heard a bunch of noise coming from your room, so I, um, pushed open the door to see you were having a nightmare." I paused. "I probably should have just left you alone, but you just looked so distressed, that I couldn't. I'm sorry…"

Levi sighed, and looked away from me. "Don't be… I'm the one who should be stronger, and not have damned nightmares." he mentioned, staring out the window.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. "You know, Captain… Just because you have nightmares, does not mean you're weak. In fact, it means that you are strong enough to overcome them, and not focus on them as much." I paused. "I wish I could do that…"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "I get nightmares all of the time; most of them around about my father, or mother." I mentioned. "What was yours about?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell _you_?" he asked, with a pissed off tone.

"I suppose not…" I paused, looking at Levi's shaken state. "I just figured you would want to tell me, because talking about things like this does help. I mean, it's not like I am going to tell anyone about it."

Levi sighed, and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Have you ever done anything that you will always regret? And no matter what you did to fix it, you couldn't?" he asked, looking down. The saddened expression on his face broke my heart.

"Yes I have…" I mentioned, crossing my legs, and sitting across from the Captain. "Is it something like that?"

The Captain nodded his head. "Yeah…" he paused. "I have done many things that I am not proud of, but the thing I had a nightmare about was probably the worst…"

I sat on the edge of his bed, and waited patiently for him to continue. "What happened?"

"When I was little…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "My mother and father had arranged a play date for my friend Petra, and I. We had looked forward to it for months, and she had to come by ship for two weeks to get to where I lived. Once she got to my house, we had so much fun…" Levi was smiling a bit at the fond memories, but then his expression turned to one of pure horror. "One night, my parents had left us at the house, to go to a local bar and hang out with a group of friends. They knew we were grown-up enough to leave us there, and not get into trouble. Well, halfway through the night, some bastard broke in. Petra and I had hid for most of the time he was there, but he ended up finding us, and tying us up. After he had stolen most of my parents goods, he had untied me, and handed me a gun. I didn't know what he meant by it, so he laughed, and turned me to face Petra. He then told me that I was going to have to shoot her, in order to keep my own life. And if I didn't comply, he would kill both of us, and my parents. It took a lot of time to come to a decision, and I figured that if I wanted to save my family, and myself, I was going to have to shoot my friend; and so I did… I have blamed myself ever since that day, and I haven't been able to sleep well, or eat very much without thinking back to what I have done. I knew there were more options, but I was too stupid to think about them, and I did the stupidest thing of all. After that, the burglar left having stolen half of the stuff in my house. Once I saw Petra's lifeless corpse, I threw up, packed up some things I would probably need, and left my house; I haven't been back since then…"

I could detect small tears on Levi's cheeks from the moonlight, and he was shaking. I placed a hand over my mouth, and was in pure shock. I felt awful for making him give me the whole story, and helping him to relive that painful memory. I paid no mind to whether he would want it or not, and I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him close to me. Levi's eyes widened, and he sat there for a good minute before hesitantly putting his arms around my back. It was obvious that he never hugged anyone anymore, or even got to close to them. I had a feeling that he was afraid of becoming attached too someone, and then having them end up with the same fate. The thought was awful, and I couldn't believe that Levi had been through something like this. Levi's arms were now tightly around my body, and he was crying into my chest. I tried to calm him down by gently rubbing his back, and whispering soothing things to him.

Eventually, Levi's sobbing had slowed down, and he just laid in my arms without moving. I sighed. "Do you want me to stay here?" I asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this… All I want is to make sure you're okay." I whispered.

Levi didn't say anything, but he nodded his head as an answer to my question. I rested my head on the top of Levi's, and pushed my hand through his hair. I was surprised by how soft, and silky it was, but enjoyed it nevertheless. I laid down, and Levi did as well, but his head wasn't resting on the mattress; it was resting on my chest. His hands were grasping at my shirt, and his breathing was slowing to show that he had fallen asleep. I sighed, and looked down at my chest so I could watch him a bit. During the day, Levi always had that pissed off look on his face, and he never looked happy. But while he was sleeping, it was completely different. His facial expression held a content look, and he looked very relaxed; it was cute in a way.

I had hoped that something like this were to never happen, because I had my plan of keeping my distance from Levi, since I didn't want to become more attached. But, with him laying on my chest, and sleeping so soundly, it was difficult to keep to my plan. I figured that I would never be this close with him again, so I didn't take it for granted. I pulled my arms around his body, and leaned my head down so I could kiss the top of his head. I was glad that he wasn't awake to know what I did; otherwise he would probably have beat the shit out of me.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I am rather happy with this chapter! I had originally wrote something very boring for today, but decided to switch it up, due to the lack of fluff, and excitement. I am not sure if I will be updating everyday this week, so I don't know when I will update next. So, I guess we will have to wait and see!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! Before I get started with this chapter, I would like to address something; if you want to RP with me, I would be more than happy to! Just send me a PM, and tell me what you want to RP, and I will respond when I am not busy. Also, thank you all for the reviews! They mean more to me then you probably realize. **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Come on, Eren. Quit taking your sweet-ass time." Captain Levi said, as he grabbed a barrel that needed to be filled with oil.

"Aye-Aye, Captain…" I said mockingly, grabbing a different barrel, before following Levi off the ship.

The whole ship had just ported at Rose, due to the fact that it was running low on supplies, and everyone was getting sick of being out at sea for so long. We had planned to stay around a week, before going back out on the dreaded ocean, and that was good enough for me. I had been on the ship for around a month now, so stepping out onto the land after all of that time was strange to me. It felt weird not to be on the wobbly ship, and having that constant fear that you would loose your balance and make an idiot of yourself; although, a lot of the time you really couldn't help it.

I followed Levi to the general store, where he planned on getting the supplies he needed, due to the ship being extremely low. For the last week, we hadn't had enough oil to light the lanterns, which meant when it was dark outside, it was dark in the ship, as well. We had also run short on food, so the whole crew would have to skip one meal of their choosing, or everyone would starve. The Captain was mad at himself for not getting more supplies at the previous stop. So this time, he was planning on getting more than enough to last until we ported at Trost, which was smart thinking on his part; it's better to have too much, than too little.

On the way there, we passed Jean and Marco, who were holding two heavy barrels probably filled with food, and heading back to the ship to drop off the things they had just grabbed. I smiled at Marco, but gave a slight frown to Jean. It wasn't as if we were exactly fighting, it was more along the lines of, 'I hate you, don't speak to me'; which I was perfectly fine with. I noticed that as Levi and I walked to the store, many people would see the Captain, and a terrified look would grow on their faces, before they would either grab their children and run, or would stand in shock. I had started to wonder why everyone was so scarred of Levi, because from what I had saw, he was nice; well, at least to his crew, and to me. Maybe it was because he was one of those generic pirate captains, and he would steal from everyone, but I was having a difficult time believing it.

Levi pushed open the door of the shop, and walked inside with me following shortly behind. The Captain had told me that I was to spend all day with him, so that I wouldn't get lost, or run off. His reasons were a bit stupid, if you asked me; because I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to 'get lost', and why I was going to 'run off', was beyond me. All I did know, was that he had some other reason as of why he wanted me by his side, but I couldn't seem to think of why.

There was practically nobody in the store when we got in there, and I was alright with that; busy shops were never the places I wanted to be, due to all of the people. Levi and I walked up to the counter, and set down our barrels on the floor. The Captain tapped his foot impatiently, as we waited for the store clerk to show up. A man walked out of a back room seconds later, and he was drying something. "Hello… What can I do for you today?" he asked, setting down the item he had been holding.

Levi sighed. "I am the Captain of the U.S.S Titan, and I am here to fill these two barrels up with oil; that is, if you can manage it." he said, sounding a bit angry.

The man nodded his head nervously, and swallowed hard. "That would be no problem, sir…" he mentioned, as he picked up one of the barrels. Just as he was walking to the area to fill up the barrels with the item Levi had requested, he dropped the empty container, and looked at me with wide eyes.

I raised my eyebrow, and scowled a bit at him. "What?"

He bent over, and picked up the barrel, completely avoiding my gaze. "It's been awhile… Eren…" he mentioned, as he begun to pour the liquid into the container.

My eyes widened, and I stared at the man in shock. "H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

The man glanced at me, and chuckled. "I'm a bit hurt that you would forget your own father…" he remarked.

I felt my heart begin to race, and my eyes widen even more. The man standing before me, was my father…? I didn't want to believe it, but as I took a closer look at his features, I realized that what he said was the truth. The only major difference about him was the fact that he actually looked presentable, and not hammered from alcohol. My shock turned into a hateful look, before I scowled at him, and crossed my arms. "You sure have the decency to call yourself my father, especially after what happened…"

My father leaned back against the wall, and sighed. "You still haven't forgiven me for that?" he asked.

"No I haven't, and can you even blame me? After mom passed away, you left Mikasa and I to fend for ourselves, with no money, or a place to live." I said, raising my voice some.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I only left because there was nothing for me there, only you and your bratty sister. I was getting so sick of you not doing anything around the house; the only thing you would do was cry about how your mother was dead. I couldn't stand to listen to it any longer."

"That's bullshit. I was around five years old when mom passed away, so of course I was going to cry. Especially because your jackass of a person would constantly beat me, and mom was always there to protect me, while you were drunk off your ass. It's sickening to think that you still have the decency to call yourself my 'father'." I was nearly yelling at this point.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a little faggot, I wouldn't have had to beat you. If you were a normal human, then I might have been nice to you. But because you decided that you liked men, you ruined your future…"

That was where I couldn't take it any longer. My 'father' would always bring up my sexual orientation when he was mad at me, and didn't want to argue any more; and it angered me to no end. I had started to march up to him, when Levi grabbed my shoulder, and held me back. I looked at him, and he shook his head, telling me that I shouldn't fight. Levi looked at the man, and gave him a very hateful look. "Your sexual orientation is not something you decide; it's something you are born with. And if you keep harassing Eren about it, I won't hesitate to end your life. You are one of the most pathetic individuals I have even seen, and you disgust me. How you can even hold a job surprises me…" Levi said, glaring at the man.

After the Captain was done speaking, my 'father' gave him a look of pure terror. Levi was honestly one of the scariest people I had ever met, even though most of the time he was extremely nice. The barrels had long since been filled up, and the Captain walked over to them, before picking them up, and storming out, without paying a single dime. I followed behind him, still angry at my 'father', but felt happy that someone had stood up for me.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! In the next, you will all find out more about Eren's past, which will be nice.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41 **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am happy that I am able to update today! It feels like this week has gone on, and on. So, I am naturally happy that it's the weekend! Also, the reviews were absolutely wonderful, and they are filled with things that get me motivated to write, so thank you!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Now, I don't expect you to tell me about your past right away… But I would like to hear about it soon; especially with what your father said in the shop." Levi mentioned, taking a sip of the tea he had prepared.

I sighed, and pushed a hand through my hair, whishing that I didn't have to be in this situation. After the whole incident with my father, Levi and I had gone back to the ship so that we could talk, and now we were sitting in his cabin, all alone. Normally, I would have probably been happy to have some alone time like this with the Captain, but because he expected me to tell him my whole life story, it wasn't going to be pleasant. I wasn't originally going to tell him, but I remembered back to the time when Levi had that nightmare, and he had told me about it, even though it was painful for him. I gave Levi a saddened look, and prepared to tell the long, sad story.

"You know, this isn't something I like to talk about…" I mumbled.

Levi leaned in closer. "Telling me is one step to feeling better about it, though."

I raised my eyebrow. "Not to be rude, or anything, but why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Eren, I know how difficult something like this is, especially when you have to recall the events. But, having someone there that you can talk with can make a huge difference. When I was growing up on the streets, I wished all the time for there to be someone that I could rant to, and so when I found Erwin, I found that it helped immensely. I just think that you also need someone to talk with, especially when I can see how much pain you're in." he said, giving me a sympathetic look.

My eyes widened a bit. I had never saw Captain Levi acting like this towards anyone, but here he was, telling me that it was okay to speak with him about personal things like we were old friends. I felt touched that he would allow me to do something like that, and it made me wonder where it had come from. I gave him a saddened smile. "I'm hoping that you won't go back on your words…" I mentioned.

"Of course not. All I want is to help you get through these difficulties…" he remarked with a gentle tone.

I sighed, and stared off out the window. "All of this had started back when I was four-years-old. My mother was diagnosed with the same disease that my sister has now. They found out about it too late to do anything about it, and so the doctors gave her a year to live. I remember the last year of her life was a difficult one; for me, and everyone else. My mother was almost always in pain, and I had to try and help her the best I could. My father also tried to work harder, so that we could pay the bills, and get things that my mother needed. But no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't seem to make her any better; it only got worse. Soon after that, my mother had passed away in peace, and that's when everything went to shit. My father turned to heavy drinking to make himself feel better; even though you could tell it would never work. He stopped going into work, and eventually lost his job. So, my sister had to step-up, and get one. She was around thirteen at the time, so getting a job was kind of difficult. But eventually, she found work at the docks, and would place packages on the cargo ships. It was difficult and dangerous work, and I always tried to tell her that she was doing too much, but she never listened.

When I got to the age of twelve, I started to work alongside my sister. It was a nice distraction from the constant abuse my father would give me; mentally and physically. Sometimes it was difficult to work, though, due to something of my body being broken, or severely bruised; thanks to my father. But whatever seemed to be wrong with me, I would ignore it, and continue to work. Whenever I would get paid, my father would usually take half of the money to blow on alcohol, while the rest went to bills, so I never really got to eat, unless my sister would buy me food.

It was a difficult ten years, and when I turned fifteen, it seemed that things had gotten better. My dad would usually be gone for weeks at a time; what he was doing I hadn't the slightest clue. But, whatever the reason was, I didn't take it for granted. If he was gone, then I wouldn't be beaten. While working at the docks one day, I met a boy around the same age as me. He and I got along very well, and we enjoyed each other's company. I didn't know what it was about him, but I seemed to get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I would see him. And after talking with my sister about it, she told me that it was love.

I had never thought of myself as one who would like the same gender, but it seemed that whenever I saw this boy, the fact that I liked him couldn't escape my mind. I eventually accepted the fact, and I asked him to go on a date with me; to which he said yes to. Soon after, we had both stared dating, and we couldn't have been happier. One day, after my father had left for what I had assumed was a week, I invited the boy over. I was so happy when he agreed to my invitation, that I cleaned the house top-to-bottom. And when he finally did come over, we spent our time doing little things that made us happy. But it appeared that my father didn't want me to enjoy my life, because he ended up coming home before I could do anything about it. He became very angry with me when he saw me in another boy's arms, and kicked him out.

That night, he almost killed me… I had two broken ribs, a broken leg, and arm; some minor internal bleeding; and burns all over. My sister had tried to take me to the doctors the next day, but I told her not to, due to all of the money that would be wasted on me. The abuse only got worse after that day; I was never allowed to leave the house, and to make things worse, my father never left so I wasn't able to see my boyfriend anymore. It was an awful time, and I had thought about ending my life many of times. But when I would think about my sister being all alone with my father, I had a difficult time with actually doing it.

After awhile, my sister ended up getting injured for an unknown reason, and when she went to the doctors, they diagnosed her with the disease my mother died from. Since they caught it early enough, the doctors sent her by ship to Trost where she could get the treatment she needed. So, that left my father and I, all alone. My sister couldn't protect me anymore, and I was stuck trying to defend myself. But soon after that, my father ended up leaving, and he never came back. I didn't know where he went, nor did I care. I was free from him, and that thought made me happy.

So, I went back to work at the docks. Everyone welcomed me back, all except my boyfriend. It turned out that he ended up getting into an accident when a ship tried to port, and he was killed by becoming crushed with a metal beam that had fallen off the deck. I was devastated by the news, but continued to work anyways. I had so much pain in my life up until that point, and I tired my best to ignore the heartache. From then on, I never got too close to people, because it seemed that when I did, they would die.

A few years later, I received a letter in the mail, and it stated that my sister only had a short time to live. I quickly decided that I was going to see her before her time was up, and so I ended up going back to the docks the next day, and sneaking on a ship when it was about to leave; which just happened to be your ship. And so, that's where my story ends. "

By the end of my story, I started to tear up. Remembering my past was a difficult thing for me, and it was even worse when telling someone about it. I watched as Levi stood up, and walked over to me. Not knowing what he was going to do, I tried to brace myself for it. But no amount of bracing could help me when Levi wrapped his arms around my body, and pulled me close to him. My eyes winded, and I really didn't know what to do. The Captain was hugging… me? I felt that the tears that had been built up for so long were just now being released, and I started to sob into Levi's chest. He held me close, and tried his best to tell me that it was going to be okay. Every time he would whisper something to me, I could hear that his own heart was breaking. All of my pain, suffering, and frustration was released in my crying, and I didn't know if it was ever going to stop. But being in Levi's arms sure did help me.

…

_**A/N:: Well, that was longer than I had planned. Although, I hope this chapter was good, nevertheless. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I have updated last, and I'm sorry about that… I have started a new story, if you would like to check that out; it's JeanXMarco, with LeviXEren as a side pairing. I'm not sure why I started a new one, but I am happy with it, nevertheless. Also, thank you all for the reviews! They were nice to read!**_

_**Warning:: Attempted rape.**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Come on, Eren... Loosen up, will yah?" Hanji asked, looking at me with drunken smile.

I scowled at her and tried to finish the rest of my meal, without her trying to shove alcohol down my throat. The whole crew and I had gone down to the local bar to get something to eat before heading back out to sea. It was going well, until Jean suggested that everyone should order an alcoholic drink; which they all completely agreed to. Me, on the other hand, just tried to eat my meal in peace. It wasn't working very well, though, because almost everyone was drunk, and almost everyone tried to give me some of their drink. I had to 'politely' turn down their offers, and try to continue eating the meal that was in front of me.

Levi looked over towards me, with a sort of hazy glance, and took another sip of his beer. He knew how much I loathed alcohol, yet he did nothing to make the situation any better for me; in fact, he made it worse by ordering himself some of it. I didn't know if he was a heavy drinker, but by the size of the cup he had ordered, I figured that it was worse than I had originally predicted. But what really worried me, was whether or not he would get completely hammered, or if he was able to take alcohol.

I looked around for anyone who was not drinking alcohol in the crew, but it seemed that the task was impossible; even Armin was hammered, and he looked awful. I pushed my plate away, suddenly loosing my appetite for food, and walked outside to escape the drunken crew. I sat down on a bench that wasn't too far from the bar, and rested my head in my hands. Sighing, I thought about how much better this night would have been if it weren't for alcohol. But, no matter how much wishing I did, I knew for a fact that the drink would never go away. I had my life ruined by the blasted shit, and it just angered me to a point where I wanted to kill someone.

The sound of the bar door being opened took me out of my thoughts, and I looked back to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was Levi, who looked slightly drunk, due to his stumbling. He sat down next to me, and sighed. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, the presence of alcohol evident in his voice.

"You should know, Levi…" I mentioned in an exasperated tone.

The Captain seemed a bit shocked that I had used his real name, but shook it off. I knew that most of my actions would be forgotten overnight, like using his name, so I didn't really care what I said. Although, if he were completely sober, I might have gotten in some serious trouble. "Well, that shouldn't cause you to ruin the fun… Why don't you come back inside, and finish your meal?" he asked, words slurred some.

The idea of Levi being able to hold down copious amounts of alcohol without getting drunk was thrown out the window, and replaced with a new notion that he could hardly hold any. If he was getting this intoxicated when he had only finished half of his first beer, then he needed to slow down, or not drink any. I narrowed my eyes at him. "My appetite was ruined by the smell of alcohol, and I don't want to eat any more. And, I don't want to go back inside with all of the crew, since I know one of them is going to force me to drink."

Levi leaned back, and looked up to the starry sky. "You're a boring person, Jäger…" he mentioned in an almost tired manner. Looking over to me, Levi smirked, and leaned in close. "How about I spice up your life a bit? Hmm?" he whispered into my ear, with a seductive tone, before he nibbled my earlobe a bit. He licked my jawbone lightly, and placed a few wet kisses on my neck.

My heart began to race, and I was having a difficult time focusing my attention on anything besides the closeness of Levi. I tried pushing him away, but he grabbed both of my wrists, and pinned them to the bench. He placed a bunch of kisses on my cheek, and a few more on my neck. I did _not_ want to be this close to Levi, nor did I want him kissing me like this. I was at a position where I had no clue as of what I was going to do. If I didn't stop him, he was most likely going to have his way with me. And if I did manage to stop him, he would probably get angry, and beat the shit out of me; although, that seemed better than the other option.

I began to struggle under the grip he had on my hands, but it was no use for they were locked in place. Levi moved, and straddled my hips, much to my dismay, and he bit down roughly on my neck. I gasped in pain, and tried to move away from him. This was not something I wanted. Even though it was the man I liked, and I normally would have thanked the gods for this miracle, it was because he was drunk, and unable to think straight, it made me feel like I was just a toy for him to do with as he pleased.

I was becoming sick to my stomach, and the pungent scent of alcohol on Levi's breath was making it worse. He chuckled devilishly, and gave me a look of lust, and desire, that was most likely fueled by the heavy influence of alcohol. I glared at him, with a hateful, and despised scowl, and to that, he just smirked. Levi's head tilted slightly to the side innocently, and with the light of the moon surrounding him, he looked like a demon you would hear about from your parents when you were younger. "Are you having fun yet, Jäger?" he asked, with a sly tone.

My eyes narrowed, and I shook my head. "No! Now let me go!" I exclaimed, hoping someone would hear me.

Levi's facial expression turned into anger, and he moved my hands, so he was kneeling on them, and keeping them in place. All of the weight on my hands was extremely painful, and I bit back a cry. He covered my mouth with his hand, and looked directly into my eyes with lust, and hate. "Don't even think about crying for help, because no one will come…" he chuckled with a devious smile.

I was afraid; more afraid than the time I heard that I wasn't going to be able to see my mother again. The Captain I knew a few days ago, the one that allowed me to cry on his shoulder, was replaced with a demon. I had never seen anyone look at me with such a lustful, and distained gaze; it was almost painful to look at. I shuddered as Levi went back to placing wet kisses along my throat, and sucking on the skin, to form small bruises. His hands went to work on my shirt buttons, and he popped them open with ease. I shivered as the cool air hit my chest, and looked away from my attacker; my face flushed, and a disapproving look on my face.

Levi's hands moved down my body, and suddenly stopped unbuttoning my shirt. I glanced down to see what he was doing, and noticed that he was moving towards my belt buckle. I squirmed, and immediately tried to move away from him. Kissing my neck, and face was fine, and I could handle it, but if he thought he was going to _touch_ my privates, he was sorely mistaken. I eventually got my hands out from underneath his legs, and that was just as Levi was about to unbutton my pants. I fisted his shirt, and threw him onto the ground, with an audible 'thud', and he sat there in shock. There were now slight tears in my eyes, and I couldn't believe what he had just tried to do. I sent him a look of pure hate, and before he could stand back up, I bolted off down the street, and back to the ship. After that, I realized that alcohol really does ruin everyone's lives.

…

_**A/N:: I am sorry about the attempted rape in this chapter, but I felt that it would make the story a bit more interesting… If you can't tell by now, I really hate alcohol, and anything to do with it. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I just finished cleaning, so I decided that it couldn't hurt to update my story. Also, the reviews were absolutely wonderful, and I must say thank you to everyone who left one!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Hey, Eren? Are you alright?" I heard Armin ask from across the table, as he took a drink of his tea.

I jumped a bit from the sudden voice calling to me, but relaxed again when I realized that I was in no real danger. "Yeah…" I mumbled softly.

There was a look of worry on his face. "Are you sure? You aren't acting like yourself today…" I noticed Armin looking me over, maybe trying to see if I was sick or something. "Why are there bruises on your neck? And, are those teeth marks?"

I paled, and kept my glance away from my friend. "N-no…" I remarked worriedly, before fixing the collar of my shirt to hide the obscure marks. "I'm fine, Armin; honestly."

Armin gave me a look of 'I know you're lying', but shrugged his shoulders, and continued to eat.

I hadn't been able to sleep after what had happened, and I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. It left a nasty feeling in my stomach, and made me want to get sick. I could still feel Levi kissing me, and biting me. The places where he had touched my skin burned and ached, and the scenes kept replaying in my mind, almost as if they were a broken film strip. I could still smell the heavy scent of alcohol in the air, and nothing could seem to erase my mind from what had happened the previous night.

I couldn't seem to grasp the concept that the person I admired, and adored, had actually tried to _rape _me. It was such a disgusting thought that I knew it was going to be nearly impossible to forget. Why had he done it? I knew the alcohol had something in a part of the whole thing. But, deep down I knew there _had_ to be another reason for his actions; there just had to be… If not, I really would feel like trash, and that was something I had tried to tell myself that I wasn't. Especially because I didn't want others to make me believe something that made me feel so lowly about myself; but if Levi had only done what he did because he was drunk, it would break the wall I had built to try and save myself from those kinds of thoughts.

Avoiding Levi was something I planned to do, and why I had gotten back on the ship after that situation, was beyond me. When I did get back to the ship, I locked the door, and cried for what seemed like hours. I felt disgusting, and I was at a point where things just didn't seem to make sense to me. After awhile, the crew had come back from the bar; along with Levi. I was happy that they hadn't tried to check on me, and they all passed out from exhaustion instead, because talking to others at that point would have made it worse.

Many people had come up to me, and asked why I looked awful, or why I had left the bar early; and my answer was always something about not feeling well. Although, Armin seemed to be that one person that could see right through it. He knew something more was wrong with me because, 'the Eren Jäger he knew wouldn't act like this if he didn't feel good', and honestly, he wasn't lying. I probably should have just told him, but because I didn't want him to disrespect his Captain because of something I said to him, I kept the thoughts in my head.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my daze, and I jumped more than I probably should have. It was Erwin, who had a worried look on his face. "Sorry to scare you like that, Eren. But, the Captain wishes to speak with you." he mentioned in an apologetic tone.

My eyes widened, and my palms started to sweat. I was going to have to speak with Levi? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that it was about what had happened the previous night. Maybe I was going to get lucky, and he would explain his actions towards me; or it could be even worse, and he would try and pull the same stuff as last time. My heart began to race as I stood up, and followed Erwin all the way to Levi's cabin. I wanted to run, I really did. But where the hell are you supposed to run to on a ship? Unless you wanted to die out in the sea by jumping overboard; which didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment.

Erwin opened up the door, and stepped aside so I could enter; which I reluctantly did. He closed it behind me, and I kept my eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look at Levi. "Sit down, Jäger…" he mentioned with a tired tone.

I flinched at his voice, and glanced up, when my eyes caught a hold of Levi's face. He looked _awful_, like he hadn't slept at all, plus he was obviously suffering from a hangover. As my eyes met his, I felt my stomach churn, and I remembered the look I had saw in them yesterday; although, now they looked more lifeless, and dull. I slowly walked over to the chair that was in front of his desk, and sat down in it. I was on full-alert, and I had to make sure that I could escape if he was going to try something with me.

Levi sighed, almost painfully, and he looked down at his desk. The only words that escaped his mouth were, "I'm sorry.". His tone sounded so filled with pain and agony, that it hurt to listen to.

I felt something inside me snap, and I glared at him. "Sorry? Is that all you can say? Are you even aware of what you tried to pull last night? If I hadn't pushed you to the ground, you would have used me for sex like I was some cheap prostitute! I don't even think you realize how much you hurt me… I trusted you, Levi! And all you can say to me is, 'I'm sorry.'?" I clenched my fists, and held back tears.

Levi winced at how angry I was and he gave me a look of anguish, that was mixed with pain. "Eren, I-" his words were cut short, and they seemed to be caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, and rested his head in his hands. "There is nothing I can say to you that will make things better; there is nobody that can tell you what I tried to do was right; and there is nothing I can do to tell you how sorry I am. Right now, I wouldn't even be surprised if you tried to kill me; that's what I would do if I were you. And, with how mad I am with myself right now, I'd probably let you. My actions last night were… not right, and I should have never done something like that. After you pushed me to the ground, I realized what I had tried to do, and I threw up. I tried my best to blame everything on the alcohol, but deep down I knew that it wasn't that…"

I stood up, and knocked the chair over in the process, before slamming my hands down on his desk, which startled him. "Well, if it wasn't the alcohol, then what the hell possessed you to try and rape me!? Were you just so horny that you couldn't control yourself!? Or are you really just that fucking sick!?" I was shouting now, but I couldn't care; I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

Levi looked up to me, slight tear stains on his cheeks, and looked like he was ready to die. "I did it because I thought that it was the only way I could show you how I truly felt towards you… I didn't mean to hurt you this badly, nor did I want to…" he whispered sadly, his words filled with sorry, and pain.

My eyes widened a bit, but I was still angry, nevertheless. "Your true feelings? And they are?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Levi bit his lip, and looked down again. "Love…" he whispered, barely audible.

I couldn't seem to believe what I was hearing. The Captain's actions were because he… _loved me_? That seemed to outrage me even more than I already was. "Now you tell me this? You know, you could have just told me that last night, before any of this shit started, and we wouldn't be in this situation right now! In fact, we would probably be a couple, because I _had_ the same feelings; but now, I am not so sure…" I paused. "Just some words of advice; if you want to tell someone that you love them, all the power to you. But if you try and do that by nearly raping them, you're obviously not going to get very far. There must be a screw loose in the brain of yours, and for your sake, I hope you find out what it is, and get it fixed. Because if you try and pull this shit with someone else, and I know you're going to get off worse than with just a tongue lashing." I stated harshly, before storming out, leaving Levi to probably cry some more. I might have cared that he was crying a few days ago, but after what he did, I hoped that he would drown in his tears. And maybe then he would feel something as of what it felt like to be hurt.

…

_**A/N:: I hope this chapter was good enough for you all! I am rather happy with it, myself. Also, I have this whole week off from Spring Break, so updating will probably happen often.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I have been getting so many reviews on this story lately, that it has really brought up my spirits! So, I would like to thank everyone who is leaving a review!**_

_**Warning:: Attempted suicide.**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Do you know what's wrong with the Captain, Marco? Or why he hasn't come out of his room in a few days?" I heard Jean ask the chef.

At the question, Marco shook his head, and gave Jean a sad look. "I wish I knew… I'm very worried about him, though. And I hope he's alright." he mentioned as he took a bite of his food.

Captain Levi had not come out of his room in about three days, and everyone on the ship was worried about him; including me. I hadn't saw, or spoke to him since the argument we had after that shit he tried to pull, and for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a bit bad about yelling at him like that. Of course I was still angry with him, it's obvious that I would be; but I was still concerned about what he could be doing locked up in his room like that. Even Levi's best friend, Erwin, was not allowed to go into his room; and that was saying something.

I knew the whole reason he had boarded himself up in his room like that, was because of me; and maybe that was another reason I felt awful about this. Many of the crew members had tried to enter Levi's room, but ended up getting kicked out before they could ask what was wrong with him. I was the only one on the ship who knew about it, and I intended to keep it that way. Because the whole crew would probably team up and throw Levi overboard after hearing what he had done to me.

I didn't know of what my feelings were towards the Captain anymore. I didn't know if I still liked him, hated him, or if it was somewhere in-between. My emotions were swirling around in my head, and I didn't know what to do with them. Part of me wanted to scream at Levi again for what he did, and the other part of me wanted to tell him that I was sorry for yelling at him, and make up. If we had been a couple, and Levi had done the same thing, I might have enjoyed it, and let him continue; but because it was out of the blue, and he was drunk, allowing him to do something like that would make me feel like a cheap person, who is willing to do anything with anyone. Even though he went about this whole thing the wrong way, I still couldn't help but feel a bit better that he had done it because he loved me; or was that just a lie? I only accepted the first answer, because I knew that if he had lied, everything would just become worse.

With a sigh, I stood up, and carried my dishes over to the sink. All this thinking about Levi only made my concerns grow, and I needed to make sure that he was at least okay. He hadn't left his room in three days, which meant he hadn't eaten anything that whole time; plus, he probably hadn't slept much. I walked out of the Dinning Hall, which is where almost the whole crew was, and slowly shuffled my feet down the halls. I planned on going into Levi's room, and at least checking on him.

I wanted to slap myself for being so worried about this man, but for some reason I couldn't seem to stop caring about him. Levi had beaten the shit out of me, called me names, made me clean the ship top-to-bottom, and even tried to have forced sex with me, and here I was, still finding myself concerned whether or not he was okay. The normal me would have just said 'good riddance', and dropped this situation in it's entirety. But because it was Levi we were talking about here, I seemed to have broken my own usual self down.

I stood in front of Levi door, preparing myself for whatever I would find behind it, and pushed myself in without a knock. I knew that if I had knocked, Levi would have told me to go away, or something, and that was an answer that I wasn't going to take right then. I looked around his room, and the first thing I noticed was that he didn't seem to be in there, but I knew this was not the case; he was just hiding. I saw that his bathroom door was shut, and knew immediately that he was in there. While everyone had to share a bathroom, Levi had the luxury to have his own; although, he still had to shower with the rest of us. I pushed open the door, and my eyes fell on something that made me freeze, and my heart stop.

Sitting on the floor, holding a razor blade up to his wrist, was none other than Levi. His eyes became very wide when he noticed that I had saw him, and he didn't know what to do. There was blood running down his arms, and dripping onto the floor; cuts lining his wrists that he had obviously done himself; he looked even more pale, and sickly than usual; his eyes looked dead, and hollow, with large bags beneath them; the shirt he had been wearing was thrown against the wall; and worst of all, there was pills spilled about the room, signaling that he was trying to take his own life.

Once I regained my senses, I quickly ran over to Levi, snatched the blade he was using to cut himself, and threw it across the bathroom. I grabbed his cut up arms, and noticed that it wasn't his first time doing something like this; it just happened to be severely worse this day. I fell down in front of him, and didn't know what to do. Was he trying to kill himself because of _me_? That thought made me want to vomit, and sob. "…Why?" was the only word that I could seem to say.

I looked up to Levi's face, and noticed that he looked dead; and not just appearance, his eyes also said so. He tried to back away from me, but met with a wall; he just looked so vulnerable at the moment, and it tugged at my heart strings. No words could express what was going through my mind at the time, because there was nothing. I didn't want to grasp the concept that Levi was like this, because of me; I didn't want to know that he looked this bad, because of me; and I didn't want to think that he had tried to kill himself, because of _me_.

Reaching out a shaking hand, I placed my palm gently onto Levi's cheek, and stared into his lifeless eyes, hoping to get some sort of emotion out of them. "Why…?" I repeated to myself. "Why did you do this…? Why did you think it was okay…?" I asked to him in a whisper. There were tears running down my cheeks, and my breathing was rapid.

Levi looked down. "And, why do you care?" his tone was hoarse, and full of pain. "After all, I'm just some rapist to you…"

I slammed my fist to the ground, and clenched my teeth. My own heart was breaking in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I screamed in frustration, and started to sob. "Did you ever think, that even though I was mad, I still probably felt things towards you? I would have eventually gotten over it, and forgiven you, even though it would take some time. Killing yourself is not the answer in a situation like this… Why did you think it was a good idea, huh? Tell me!" I shouted through my sobs.

Levi looked up, and sent me a glare. "Because, I have nothing to live for. All I have ever done was make people's lives a mess; yours', the crews', and my families'. If I was never born, Petra might have been able to live a normal, happy life; my parents might have gotten the child that they wanted; and you might have found a better ship to get on, and saw your sister sooner. I'm a waste of space, and nothing I ever do is right…"

"Damn it, Levi… You don't even realize how much people need you; how much I need you! If you hadn't met Erwin, and gotten this ship together, so many people would not have homes! You provided a place for your crew to come when they didn't have enough money to live in a decent home, or even when they had nobody left! They all got a fresh start here, and were able to have another family, even if their other one wasn't so good. Hell, if you hadn't got this ship together, I would have never even met you, and I probably wouldn't have gotten a ride to see my sister! This ship means so much to everyone, and now you think you can just throw it all away? Well, you're wrong! Your crew is out there, worried sick about you, and whether or not you're okay! Even I was worried about you, even though I was still mad about what happened a few days ago, and I came to check on you! Don't you see, Levi? Everyone on this ship cares; I care. So, throwing your life away like that is not the answer! Especially when so many people depend on you!" I was breathing heavy by the end of my speech, and my crying wasn't slowing down any.

Levi sat there, and didn't know what to do; he just kept his eyes glued to the floor. "So, you don't hate me…?" he asked, with a pained tone.

I shook my head, and looked at the floor also. "No… Even though I am still upset about what you tried to do to me, I don't hate you; and I never will. I understand how difficult it is sometimes to show emotion. But, you need to think your actions through before you act upon them. Otherwise, something like this could happen again, and it could be taken the wrong way. I didn't know that you did what you tried to do because you wanted to show me that you loved me. I thought you were doing it just because you wanted sex. Maybe that's why I am the most angry at you… If you had just told me your feelings, everything could have been avoided, and none of this would have happened." I mentioned, my crying turning to slight sniffles.

Levi looked up at me, and I saw a spark of life in his eyes, which was a good sign. I pulled his fragile frame towards me, and wrapped my arms around him, warmly. He reluctantly did the same, probably because he feared getting blood on my shirt, but I could care less at the moment. I heard him start to silently cry into my chest, and I caressed his shirtless back to calm him down. I still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he had done, but it was getting better. I think the reason I had mostly taken his actions to the heart, was because I trusted him. Trusted him not to do something like he had, but he did anyway. At this point, I was torn on what I was going to do; accept Levi's love, or deny it entirely.

…

_**A/N:: I'm sorry about the attempted suicide; although Eren prevented it. It will get better for these two from here on out, I promise!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am sorry that I did not update yesterday, but I figured that I needed to take a break from writing. Although, I am updating today, so you can all be happy about that! Also, thank you all for the reviews! I don't even think you know how much they mean to me!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Oi, brat… Do you think you could look over this paperwork for me? My head is feeling a bit fuzzy, and I think I made a few mistakes…" Levi asked, handing two papers over to me.

I nodded my head, and grabbed the paperwork. "You know, you really shouldn't be working, Captain; you're still ill." I mentioned with a slight frown.

Levi sighed sadly. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that…" he paused. "I have to work, Eren. Ill or not, I am the Captain of this ship, and I have priorities over health."

I read over the documents, and only noticed a few errors; which I corrected for him. It had been about two days since I had found Levi trying to kill himself, and two days since we made up. My feeling towards him were confusing ones, and I wasn't sure of them any longer. I still cared for Levi a whole lot, but I didn't know if I loved him anymore or not. I was sure that he still loved me; maybe even more now that I saved his life. And, if I didn't feel the same any longer, I wouldn't want him to get his heart broken. I was still hurt about what he had tried to do to me, and I was even hurt that he had tried to take his own life. Maybe those were the roadblocks that were keeping me from my own feelings.

After I had cleaned Levi's wounds, and bandaged him up, he had tried to walk over to his bed to maybe get some rest; but he feel over because he was dizzy. I figured that it was from the blood loss he had suffered from, and knew that if he ate, and rested, he would feel better. Except the next day, when he had tried to stand up again, the same thing happened. That's when Levi told me that he had a blood disease called Anemia, which is where ones body does not have enough healthy red blood cells to give enough oxygen to body tissues. His condition was mild before the whole thing had happened, so it wasn't anything huge. But after the blood loss, it had gotten worse. Levi now had to take doses of iron to get his red blood cell count back to normal, even though he was supposed to be taking them before the attempted suicide. The symptoms he suffered from were; migraines; irritability; problems concentrating, which is why I had to read over his work; and he wasn't able to get out of bed without falling over from dizziness. Levi said that if he took his iron doses regularly, he would be fine within a week. I had tried to tell him that he shouldn't be working, but he always told me that he had to, and ignored my constant nagging.

Levi was only letting Hanji, and Erwin into his room; along with myself. But, he hadn't told either of them about what he had tried to do, which was understandable. It was probably difficult for Levi to admit that he had tried to take his own life, because it probably made himself feel weak. I hoped that he would one day tell them; after all they were very close. Although, it wouldn't hurt to wait off on saying something about it. He had told them that his Anemia had gotten worse, and they understood since Levi had mentioned it to them before. After all, they were the ones who had to buy him the iron doses. The rest of the crew was told that Levi had just gotten sick, and wasn't doing too well. Many of them had wanted to visit him, and tell him to get better, but Levi refused them permission, and sent them on their way. Since some of the crew had saw me go into Levi's room, and not get kicked out, they would always give me messages to tell the Captain; which I did.

I handed the documents back to Levi and smiled a bit. "I fixed the errors… There weren't many this time, and I can tell you're getting better." I said, reassuringly.

"Thank you, Eren…" he remarked solemnly, taking the papers from my hand. A look of worry, and distraught found it's way on his face, and he sighed. "I know you probably aren't sure, plus you probably don't want to tell me anything… But, I would like to know how you feel about me."

A frown replaced the smile I once held, and I looked down at the floor. "Levi, I-" pausing, I pushed a hand through my hair. "I'm really not sure at this point. I care very much for you, and it pains me to see you like this, but, I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" he asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. "I don't know if I still love you like I did before our fight, or if I just think about you as a friend. It's just going to take some time to think about…" I mentioned, looking up at him.

Levi frowned a bit, and clutched his bed sheets. "I understand. I won't force you to give me an answer right away, but I do expect one sometime, because I don't want to be chasing after you for your love, if you won't return it. As you know, I tend to not get my hopes up about things I know probably won't work out. And if you don't give me an answer soon, I may get my hopes up too much, and if you deny my love, then I will crash even harder than a few days ago." he said, giving me a saddened look.

"I know, Levi, I know… And I will make sure to keep that in mind while I am trying to come up with a decision." I remarked, giving him a sad smile. "Would you like me to get you anything?" I asked, standing up with a stretch.

"A cup of tea would be nice." he stated.

I nodded my head, and left his room to get what he had requested. Levi had asked me to stay with him during the day, and even sometimes at night when he couldn't sleep. He had also told me to stop calling him 'Captain', due to it being too formal. I didn't know whether I should feel honored about it or not; seeing as though he didn't even allow Erwin or Hanji to call him by his first name. Although, I was happy that he was opening up around me more.

I walked up to the counter in the Dinning Hall, and asked Marco to prepare the Captain's tea. He smiled, and nodded, before going to brew some up. A few minutes later, Marco walked back with a cup, and told me to tell Levi to get better. I mentioned that I could manage that, and walked back to his room without another word. When I entered Levi's room, I was walking up to his bed to hand him his tea, when I tripped a bit, and some of it spilled onto my hand. I hissed in pain, and set the cup down on his nightstand. Stupid tea. Why did Levi like it so hot, anyways?

Just as I was about to go and wash my hand of with some cool water, Levi grabbed my arm. I looked to him, and noticed the worried look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I think…" I replied.

Levi took my injured hand, and placed it to his mouth, kissing the burn slightly. I blushed like crazy, and retracted my hand. He gave me a smirk, and chuckled a bit. "I hope it feels better." he stated. Not knowing what to say to him, I quickly walked to his bathroom, and mumbled 'thank you' to him. I dipped my hand in the cool water, and sighed in relief. Not that I would let Levi know this, but the kiss he placed on my hand _did _make my burn feel slightly better.

…

_**A/N:: I am rather happy with this chapter, and I'm not sure why. Well, I hope you like it as much as I do!**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I was busy yesterday, so that is why there was no update. Also, thank you all for the reviews! They are all wonderful!**_

_**Eren's POV:: **_

"It's wonderful to see that Captain is all better now… Don't you agree, Eren?" Armin asked with a smile, as Levi entered the Dinning Hall.

I grinned at my friend, who sat across from me. "It sure is." I replied.

I noticed a devious little smile cross Armin's lips, and he rested his head on his palm. "You and the Captain must be pretty close now. Especially if you were going into his room, and not getting the shit beat out of you. So, are you two going out yet?" he asked with a devilish chuckle.

"W-We're not going out, alright… You've got the wrong idea!" I stuttered, with a rather large blush staining my cheeks.

"Mhmm… Which is why your face is red as a tomato." he laughed a bit. "Honestly, Eren. Everyone knows that you have a thing for the Captain; it's clear as day. Plus, if he's letting you get close to him like that, it's obvious that he likes you as well. Just ask him out already."

I sighed, pushing a hand through my hair. There was no use in trying to argue with Armin on this; he was too smart for me to outwit. "It's not that easy, Armin… Something happened awhile ago, and I don't know of what I feel towards him anymore." I mentioned.

Armin gave me an apologetic look. "Care to talk about what happened? I can see it's eating away at you…" he asked. When I shook my head, he sighed and continued. "Well, I am not entirely sure of what happened, or how serious it was; although it must be pretty bad, since you have had your mind completely changed by it. So, I cannot give you the best advice at this point. Except, I can try, and tell you what I think you should do. My guess was that the Captain said, or did something that offended you, and you're having a difficult time concluding your feelings towards him. So, what I say, is you take the feeling that is most strong right now, and you go with it. Because deep down, you know that it's the right one…" he stated reassuringly.

I sent him a smile. "Thank you, Armin. You know, you give some wonderful advice." I remarked happily.

"Well, they didn't give me the title of 'strategist' for nothing, you know." he said with a smirk.

I was about to reply, when Levi sat down next to me, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are your cheeks all red, Eren?" he asked.

I hear Armin snickering, and I kept my attention away from him. "N-No reason…" I mentioned rubbing the back of my neck. "How are you feeling today?"

Levi turned his attention back to his food, and sighed. "Much better, thank you for asking." he stated, taking a drink of his tea.

The Captain had gotten better after a week and a half of taking his iron supplements, and now he was back to his normal self. I still had to make sure he was taking them regularly, though, because the reason his Anemia had gotten so bad last time, was because he hadn't been taking them for awhile. I also had to make sure he was sleeping okay, and eating enough. Levi apologized again, and again to me, telling me that he was sorry he was such a chore, and pathetic. Hearing those words from his mouth, made my heart wanted to break, because it just wasn't true. Levi was a much stronger of a person than he credited himself for; he had gone day-to-day, suffering from countless mental diseases, and a blood disease, while acting like everything was fine. It hurt to hear that he had been going through life, pretty much keeping everything inside, and locked up, because that was another reason he was suffering so much. Sometimes keeping your emotions locked up doesn't hurt, but in Levi's case, where he had been storing up so much pain, and suffering, it affected him greatly.

I honestly, felt bad for Levi, despite how much he would hate me for feeling sorry for him. My life had been rather difficult, but Levi's had been much, much worse. Even though he had told me a lot about what had happened to him, I knew that there was no way in hell that he was telling me the whole truth. I didn't know what happened as he was living on the streets, or even how he had gotten his crew together. I knew, deep down, that those were memories that probably hurt the most for him to talk about, and if he wanted to tell me, fine, but if he didn't, I wasn't going to force him to.

Armin had slinked away from the table, to go over, and talk with Jean; no doubt about Levi and me. I wasn't aware that everyone on the ship knew that I liked Levi, or that he liked me. Hell, _I_ didn't even know that Levi liked me; but that made sense, considering that I am clueless when it comes to things like this. So, Levi and I sat together awkwardly together as we ate out meals. I watched as he took a drink of his tea, and quickly looked away, finding that I was staring.

Levi looked over to me with a confused look placed on his face for the second time that day. "Oi, brat; why do you keep staring at me so intently for? Do I have some shit on my face or something?" he asked, giving me a strange look.

"No, it's just that you hold your cup weirdly. That's all…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes away from his steel ones.

An audible gasp could be heard from Jean and Armin, who were clearly eavesdropping on Levi's and my conversation. That was probably something that they would get killed for saying. But, if Levi was telling me that I _had_ to call him by first name, instead of Captain, then I figured saying something like that couldn't hurt either. Levi sighed, and smirked. "Mind pointing out any of my other 'flaws'? Because I could sit here for days naming yours…" he remarked with a deep chuckle.

I looked over to him with a disbelieving look, and glared slightly. "You know, you have no room to talk, because you're the one who fell for my 'flaws'." I mentioned with a slight smirk.

Levi seemed taken aback by what I said, but raised an eyebrow, nevertheless. "You sure are getting brave around me, aren't you brat?" he paused, leaning towards my ear. "I know you probably don't have it right now, but I'd like my answer by the end of the week." he whispered, before standing up with his empty dishes.

I sighed, and pushed a hand through my hair. I had almost totally forgot that I was supposed to be thinking about my answer for Levi's love, and now I was stressing. I had until the end of the week to give him my either approval, or denial of it, and I still didn't know what to do. The conversation that Levi and I had just had made it seem like nothing had happened between us, and I had nearly forgotten about it. That is, until he brought it back up. I was really starting to wish that he hadn't brought it up. I began to think about the advice Armin had gave to me, and it really did make sense; although I wasn't entirely sure of what feeling I had the most towards Levi. I just hoped that I could come up with an answer quickly, and not do something too rash.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I am hoping that this chapter was good. I am trying to get it to where it's almost normal again for Levi and Eren, because even though I am a very awkward person, I have trouble writing awkward conversations. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I would like to personally thank Cascade00 for the idea of this chapter! I thought their idea they left in the reviews was wonderful, and I thought it could add some interest into the story. Also, thank you all for the reviews! We are so close to 100, and it makes me incredibly happy!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Eren, can you please help me lower the sails? There is a storm headed our way…" Armin asked, as he stopped me in the hall.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I think I can manage that."

Smiling, Armin led me out to the main deck, where all of the sails were located, and there sure were a lot of them. I didn't know how long this was going to take, and I was a bit tired from a lack of sleep, so this was a job I really did not want to do. But, if Armin said he needed me help, I wasn't going to deny him of that. Plus, I really did need to start pulling my weight around this ship. Feeling like a freeloader was something that I absolutely hated, and it made me feel worthless, when I knew there were things that I could do. I always thought that I was causing trouble for everyone, especially the Captain; and it really did make me feel like a piece of shit.

Last night, I had asked Levi the reason he wanted my answer by the end of the week, because it had stressed me out to no end. He told me that it was because that was the end of our journey to Trost, and if I wasn't freaking out before, I sure as hell was now. It did _not _feel like I had spent two months on the ship; in fact, it felt more like a few weeks. Maybe it was because there really wasn't a day that went by where something didn't happen, or maybe it was because I was too distracted by Levi to notice. But, whatever the reason, I was happy, and sad that I was going to be leaving; happy because I was going to be able to see my sister, yet sad that I was going to be departing from the crew I had grown so fond of.

Armin and I had finally finished lowering the last sail, and now the ship was at a stand-still. I felt a cool breeze blow past my face, and noticed the dark clouds that had formed over-head. Thunder rolled around in the sky, and I knew that the storm was approaching rather quickly. Feeling a rain drop on my nose, I looked up, and noticed that more had began to fall. And, it was almost in an instant, that the downpour began. I watched as lightning struck in the distance, and I smiled to myself. I liked the rain; it was a very calming thing, well, the thunder and lightning weren't. And, it had been a long time since I had saw it last.

Looking over to Armin, I noticed that he looked tense, and worried. I placed a calming hand on his shoulder, which made him flinch. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like storms very much…" he mentioned with a nervous chuckle.

I nodded my head in understanding of his situation, and was about to walk back inside the ship, when I felt a rather large wave hit the ship. It caused Armin and I both to loose our balance, and roll towards the edge of the boat. I rubbed my head as I sat up, due to me hitting it on the floor as I fell, and slowly stood up. After helping Armin back to his feet, we both started to go back to our destination, when another wave hit. I grabbed onto the short railing of this ship, which kept me standing there okay, but Armin wasn't so lucky. He had been nearly thrown off the ship, and was now holding onto the edge for dear life.

"Eren!" he panicked.

I grabbed onto Armin's hands, and began to pull him up with a rather large struggle. Even though he appeared very light, Armin weighed a lot more that I had anticipated. I clenched my teeth as I tried my best to heave him back onto the ship, but with the blasted wind, and drizzling rain, it was difficult. No matter what, I refused to let go of Armin, and I tried with all I had in me, to bring him back up. After all, the ship relied on him too much to be killed by a storm. Eventually, I had pulled him back onto the ship, but it seemed that now I was the one in trouble, because I went stumbling over the edge, and right into the water.

The freezing temperature of the ocean was not something that pleased me. Even though it was chilly standing out on the deck, it was even colder in the water, and the difference between the two, was almost too unbearable. I swam with a struggle to the surface of the water, where I took a large gasp for a breath. I was panicking, and didn't know what to do. I tried to grab onto anything that I could to keep me afloat, but there wasn't really much of something _to_ grab. Looking up for some sort of help, I noticed most of the crew was now out there, and freaking out. They were all yelling for someone to throw something down for me, or to dive in and get me.

Hanji grabbed a rope, and tossed it down to me, while she held onto the other end. I quickly snatched it, and tried my best to pull myself up, but she ended up dropping the rope due to the rope-burn it had just given her. I tossed it aside, still in a panic, and was at a loss of what to do. I tried to grab onto the side of the boat, so that I could maybe climb up that way, but I ended up getting a few slivers in my fingers, and dropped that idea.

I realized that it was true what they said about not being able to swim while you were panicking, and that seemed to make everything worse. Erwin was yelling at me to calm down, and try and just tread the water, but it wasn't working. I might have been fine if the water was peaceful, and there wasn't blistering rain above, but because there was, I knew that staying calm wasn't an option. The waves were also another challenge that I was having trouble facing. I would usually get slammed against the ship, or pulled under by them, and I was now also having trouble with breathing.

I was coughing up a strange amount of water, and I was heaving just to take air to my lungs. The waves were not doing my justice in a time like this, and it angered me to no end. I noticed that a rather large wave was making it's way towards me, and I braced myself for it; but there is really only so much bracing you can do with something like this. The wave ended up pulling me under the water, and I felt my legs stop working. I didn't know if it was from exhaustion, or from just shock, but either one was bad, because I needed to get air. I began to claw at the water, so that I could maybe get back to the surface, but nothing was working. I felt my lungs start to burn, signaling that they needed oxygen, and I was at a stand-point.

It was at that moment that I realized my death was sooner than I had expected, and, I really didn't know how to feel about it. I wasn't going to be able to see my sister again, the crew, nor Levi. It made my chest feel heavy, and I was saddened about it. Although, I had lived a good life, despite all of the bad things that had happened. Except I still didn't feel that I had made the most of it. I had one thing in the back of my mind that made me hurt the most though; it was something I hadn't told someone. That was probably my biggest regret, because I knew that he was going to be hurting about it also, and now would probably take his life successfully. Just as my vision was about to become enveloped in the darkness that death awaited me in, I saw a silhouette of someone. It was the someone that I loved; Levi; who was reaching a hand for me, trying to pull me from the waters.

…

_**A/N:: Sorry about the cliffhanger? You all won't know what gets to happen until next weekend, because this is my last day of Spring Break, sadly. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am happy that I can update today, only because my week has been a bit stressful, and I feel that this can help calm my nerves. Also, because I enjoy writing. By the way, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! We reached 100, so that's pretty awesome!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"_Oi, Eren…?_" I heard a voice calling through the darkness.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, my eyelids heavy, and they were screaming for me to just have them stay shut; but I needed to check to see who was calling for me. When my vision cleared up, I noticed the whole crew standing around me, with Captain Levi kneeling at my side. We were still on the deck but the storm had, for the most part, cleared up, and now all that was left were a few darker clouds, and patches of blue sky in the mix. I groaned as I sat up, a searing pain shooting through my lungs, and head. I placed a hand on my temple, and tried to will the pain away. "W-What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Most of the crew seemed to sigh in relief once they knew that I was able to speak, even though my tone was rough. Levi, on the other hand, seemed to become angry. He was soaking wet, and looked like he was absolutely miserable. "You're an idiot…" he mumbled. "After you saved Arlert, you ended up falling into the ocean. I then had to save your dumbass from drowning."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… You're blaming me for all of this?"

"And, why wouldn't I be? If you had asked for some help while trying to save Arlert, everything would have been fine." he mentioned in an angry tone.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but there _wasn't _anyone around to ask for help. And, I sure as hell was not going to just let Armin fall overboard the ship, especially when the crew relies on him as much as they do." I said, my tone slightly rising. "Besides, I have never had to rely on anyone else before; why should now be different?"

Levi scoffed, and made that 'tch' noise. "Because, now you _have_ the option to rely on others, brat. And, why wouldn't you use it if you were given something like that?"

"Like I said before; I couldn't rely on anyone, because nobody was around at the time; you were all inside the ship. I understand that my actions were reckless, but can't you at least be happy that I am alive?" I asked, my throat yelling at me to stop talking.

"No, because if I hadn't saved your sorry ass, you _wouldn't _be alive. And do you even know how much that would have hurt to see that you were no longer living? If I had jumped in the water a few seconds later than I did, then you might not have lived through the day." he stated, placing his hands on my shoulders, and looking angry.

"If you wanted a 'thank you', you should have just said so. I'm sorry that you had to get completely soaked to save my life, but if it really bugs you that much, then you should have just left me to drown." I remarked harshly, pushing his hands away from my shoulders.

Levi looked as if he wanted to hit me at that very moment, and I knew he was pissed. "I don't think you understood what I just said to you, so I'll spell it out… You would be dead, if it weren't for me caring. Don't treat yourself like a fucking chore, because you aren't. Yes, I am upset that I got a little wet, but that doesn't matter as long as you're okay. But when you say shit like that, it angers me. I understand that you have trouble with asking others for help, but when there are so many people around you, willing to help, then you need to use that resource." he barked.

I glared at him. "I know what you are trying to say to me, and I understand that it's something I struggle with. But what I don't understand is why you cannot comprehend that there was _nobody _around to ask for help."

Levi shoved an annoyed hand through his hair, and sighed, before standing up. He then pushed his way through the crew who was surrounding us, and went to his Cabin. I sat there, not really knowing how to react, before I clenched my teeth, and found my anger boiling once again. Standing up slowly, I coughed, and looked at my palm, blood could easily be found on it. I grunted in annoyance, and curled my hands.

"Eren? Are you alright?" I looked around and saw Armin looking a bit shaken, as was the rest of the crew. I softened my gaze, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Sorry for making you all worry about me." I mentioned, as I took my leave.

Why was I even upset? What Levi had said to me had made sense, yet I really couldn't do anything about the situation. If I had wanted to ask someone for help as I was trying to save Armin, it may not have worked. Sure, if I had gotten someone to help me, I could have avoided the dip into the icy water, yet some things could have gone seriously wrong. Either they wouldn't have gotten there in time, and Armin would have been the one who had fallen into the sea; or, they would have fallen in as well. I knew that Armin was much more important than I was, especially on the ship, and it seemed that Levi knew that also. Yet, he and I continued to bicker about the situation until he inevitably walked away.

Sure Levi liked me, but when it came down to the fact, his crew was much more important than a silly crush he had on a certain stowaway. Maybe I was just ignorant, or maybe Levi was making a bigger deal out of this situation than he should. I understand that it was probably a pain to save me, but if it was that big of a deal, then he really should have just let me drown. I still had feelings towards Levi; ones of love. But I didn't know if I wanted to tell him any longer. After all, I was leaving the ship the next day. Except, if I kept my mouth shut about this whole thing, and left to see my sister, I would never get to tell him how I feel; that could be devastating for the both of us. But, I didn't want to tell him now, and it didn't seem like I wanted to tell him ever. I was angry at him, and I needed to cool my jets. I had a feeling that I would need to sleep on my thoughts, and think things through carefully.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I am hoping this chapter was alright. I'm not very fond of it myself.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I was happy with the turn-out of last chapter, plus I have nothing else to do, so I am updating. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"See you later, Jäger…" Levi mentioned, leaning against the railing of the ship, focusing on his finger nails, rather then on me.

I looked over to him, and sent a neutral expression his way. "Bye, Captain. Thanks for everything…" I stated, before walking down the ramp, and stopping when I reached the loading dock. I looked at the map of Trost I was given, and mapped out my course to the hospital so I could at last see my sister.

I had finally arrived at Trost, after a two month boat ride on Captain Levi's ship. I couldn't tell whether I was happy about it, or sad. After all, I was leaving the crew I had grown so fond of, and I hadn't told Levi how I felt about him, but I still couldn't help but detect a weight that had been lifted from my shoulders. If I was off of the U.S.S Titan, that meant I no longer had to clean the ship from top-to-bottom, I also didn't have to deal with Jean anymore, or even have to worry about Levi beating the shit out of me. But even with all of that said, it still wouldn't hide the fact that I was going to miss the crew's company, and even Levi's.

Trost was a rather big town, and there were also many people living there. My sister had come here due to the need for medical attention, and this place was said to be one of the best places to be when you are sick, since every doctor is amazing in their practice. Walking around, I noticed many people were having a nice morning, and they were all chatting, with smiles on their faces. This town was a very happy one, and I had a feeling it was going to be good for my downer attitude.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I finally had made my way to the hospital. After I had shuffled inside, I saw one of the doctors checking something on a piece of paper. He noticed that I seemed rather lost, and approached me with a smile. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?" he asked, looking behind his glasses.

"Um, yeah… I am here to see my step-sister, Mikasa Ackerman. That is, if she's accepting visitors at this time." I mentioned with a slight smile.

The doctor frowned, and placed his papers aside. "I'm sorry, sir… But, Mikasa passed away two weeks ago. We had mailed out a letter two days after, but it seems you did not receive it." he state, with a sad look.

I felt my eyes grow wider, and a pain in my heart. "She's… gone?"

"I'm afraid so… She was such a wonderful young lady, too." he paused. "If you would like, I can give you directions to the nearest cemetery so that you can visit her grave." he offered.

I nodded my head. "I would appreciate that."

After he had wrote down the directions to the cemetery onto a piece of paper, he gave me his condolences, and I was off on my way. I didn't really even know how to feel about this situation. Sure, I was sad, but for some reason the news didn't hit me as hard as it probably could have. I had lost many people in my life that were close to me; this one being my third; that I really didn't find it all that shocking. I wasn't angry, and I wasn't too upset about it, just kind of sad.

I finally made it to Mikasa's grave, and I sighed before sitting down in front of it. I then began to talk to her like nothing was wrong; catching her up on things that had recently happened, my thoughts about everything, and the mixed emotions I was still experiencing with Levi. It seemed that talking to her, even if it was just her spirit, really helped me along the lines of feeling better about everything, and getting most of my thoughts straight. And that's when I realized that I had made a huge mistake.

Talking about all of it seemed to help me understand that what Levi had said the previous day, was all because he cared. He was trying to convince me that I was not worthless, and I had value to my life, like hidden talents, and whatnot. What Levi had tried to convey to me was that he cared more about me than just in a loving way; also in a family way. He had tried to say that I was just as important as everyone else on the ship was, and that I shouldn't act like I was a bother. Even though I had always told myself that I wasn't really that good for anything, Levi had been that one person that had seen something special in me, and had tried to get that point across my thick skull.

I guessed what my father had told me all of these years had sunken in, and I really believed that I couldn't do anything special. But then here comes the Captain of an important ship, telling me that all of the information my father had drilled into my head was wrong, and that I was worth more than I believed. And I guess that's what confused me the most. I wasn't sure of who to believe, so I ended up fighting with Levi about it, because I thought he was lying to me. What I had originally thought Levi was trying to tell me was that I should have just asked someone for help, and everything could have been avoided, but that wasn't the only thing he was trying to tell me. He also wanted me to know that others were there for me, especially in a time of need, and I should try and at least ask them for help, rather than trying to do everything on my own.

Never before this moment, had I realized what an ignorant fool I was. All Levi was trying to say to me, was that he cared, and that I shouldn't be thinking that I am worthless, yet I ignored that entirely, and kept believing what I was taught. I wanted to slap myself for not realizing it sooner, but more importantly, I wanted to apologize to Levi, the one person who believed in me, even though I was next to broken. I felt absolutely awful on how I had treated him, and knew that I had made a huge mistake.

After talking with Mikasa for around two hours, I hastily walked back to the ship, so that I maybe could apologize to Levi. I knew that there was always the possibility that he wouldn't accept it, and that was something I was willing to risk. All I wanted was for Levi to hear me out, and know that I was sorry for all I had said, and done to him.

…

_**A/N:: Now, before you all kill me for not letting Mikasa live, I should say that it's not my fault…? Yeah, I've got nothing.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am incredibly happy that it's the weekend, and that I get to update. I have been stressed out all week, and this is just what I need to calm down. Also, thank you all for the reviews! They are another reason I am updating! **_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Eren? What are you doing back here?" I heard a voice ask, which sounded extremely familiar.

I stopped walking, and looked towards the direction of the voice. And there, standing half-way up the ramp holding a crate, was none other than Levi. He looked a bit angry to see me, and honestly, I could understand why he would be. I nervously shuffled up to him, rubbing the back of my neck, as if I had done something seriously wrong; which technically, I did. I sighed, and looked towards the Captain, before sending an apologetic glance his way. "I'm… sorry…" I mentioned quietly, searching his eyes for answers.

Levi sent me an annoyed glance. "Sorry? Care to tell me what for? Because last time I checked, 'you did nothing wrong'." he mentioned, imitating some of the last words I had said to him. Even though it didn't look, or sound like it, I could tell that he was still pissed off at me.

I winced a bit at his tone, and looked towards the wooden ramp. "As I was visiting my sister at the graveyard, I got to thinking about what you had told me, and why you were so upset. I know that you were just worried about me, and that I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, especially because I didn't stop to think about what your words really meant…" I mentioned, glancing at Levi, with a softened gaze.

He placed the box down on the ramp, and he frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "What my words really meant? What? Did you discover some 'deep, dark meaning' behind my scolding?" he asked, with an angry tone. I couldn't help but detect the note of sarcasm in his voice, and amusement in his eyes.

I rubbed my arm, and continued to keep my eyes away from him. "Well, I realized that you weren't just trying to tell me that I needed to ask for help, but also that I need to stop thinking that I have to do everything on my own. And that, even though there was no one around at the time, I still should have shouted for someone, and the result could have been completely different. But because I didn't, the result was me nearly loosing my life. I am sorry that I didn't think things through, and I'm sorry that I didn't at least try and ask for someone else's help. From now on, I will try my best to tell people when I am in need, and ask for help when I can't do something on my own…"

Levi chuckled a bit, which surprised me, to say the least. "It seems that my words have finally gotten through your thick skull." he mentioned, reaching his hand up to ruffle my hair. "Now that you have apologized, and I have accepted it, what's your reason for coming back? Because I know that apologizing wasn't the only reason."

I looked up towards Levi, him now being slightly taller than me, due to the angle of the ramp. "I came back to see if it was possible to get back on the ship. I know that you previously stated that I wasn't going to be allowed back on after making it to Trost. But, I have nowhere to go here; my sister has passed away, and I don't have any money to live on my own. Besides, I don't know anyone. So, I was thinking that I could possibly get back on the ship…" I stated, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt, as I awaited his answer.

Levi had a distant look in his eyes, the one he always got when he was thinking hard about something. The sigh that escaped his mouth startled me a bit, and he looked towards me, with a tinge of happiness in his eyes. "I don't see the problem with that." he mentioned, leaning most of his weight on one leg.

I smiled widely, and sent him a grateful look. "Thank you, Levi. You won't regret it…"

Just as I was about to walk up the ramp to get inside the ship, Levi walked closer to me, stopping my movements entirely. I raised a questionable eyebrow, and didn't understand what he was doing. "Before I let you back on the ship, there is something I still need to know, since you haven't given me your answer." he paused. "I need to know what your feelings are towards me. No matter what you say, I will let you on the ship. I just need to have an answer to see if a relationship with you is possible, or if we will just remain friends. Besides, yesterday was the day you were supposed to tell me."

I felt my heart begin to race, and my cheeks grow red, as I avoided Levi's gaze. My breathing became faster, and I now felt extremely flustered, and nervous. "Well, um… You see…" I paused, unsure of what to say. I sighed, and realized that I was being much too anxious for this whole situation. After all, I had wanted to tell him eventually. I looked up at him, a happy, yet tense look in my eyes, as I inhaled deeply. "I-I…love you, Levi. And, I want to be there for you, whenever you need me." I stated, in a proud, yet edgy tone.

Levi's eyes widened at my confession, and I could see that his heart had skipped a beat at my words. He looked like he was about to cry, due to how happy he was, and to think that I was the one who had caused the reaction out of him, made me feel warm inside. A smile found it's way to his lips, and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me in for a tight hug. I grinned, and laced my arms around his waist, as he relaxed his head on my chest. This hug meant a lot to me, because it wasn't due to Levi waking up from a nightmare, or me needing consolation because my past was awful. No, this hug was special because it was filled with love, and happiness.

I leaned back from the hug slightly, and Levi looked up at me with a softened gaze. He reached his hand up towards my cheek, and gently caressed it with his thumb; his other arm around my back still. I felt my body relaxing at the action, and I wished that we could stay that way forever. Levi rose slightly as he stood on his tip-toes, and placed one of his hands on the back of my neck, almost possessively. He leaned forward slowly, and his soft lips met with mine. I felt my heart begin to race once again, and I pulled his body closer to mine, never wanting to break the kiss. Levi's tongue licked my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance to my mouth, which I had granted him. I moved my hands down further, as I grabbed the hem of Levi's shirt, and was just about to pull it up, when a loud squeal had brought me out of my slight daze.

I pulled away from the kiss, and felt a large blush hit my face, when I saw that Hanji had been watching us, as well as Armin, and Erwin. Levi looked back to her, with an annoyed gaze, but she ignored it, and the fact that she had just ruined the kiss we were sharing. Hanji had pure happiness, and excitement in her eyes, as she was smiling like an idiot. "Finally… It took you two long enough to get together!" she exclaimed.

"I called it…" Armin said, with a slight snicker.

Erwin smirked. "You know, Captain. You ought to stop sending us that annoyed glare. After all, if you wanted Hanji to not freak out about it, you should have kissed where she couldn't see you." he mentioned, almost in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Oh, shut it…" Levi mumbled, as he grabbed my hand, and led me into the ship. I still had the massive blush on my cheeks, and when Hanji was nearly screaming, it made it worse. But honestly, I could see why she was freaking out. After all, one of her best friends had just gotten together with a previous stowaway. Although, I wished that she hadn't ruined our kiss. Levi led me to his bedroom, and locked the door once we were both inside. He sent me a devilish smirk, and pushed me down gently onto the mattress. His arms were laced around my neck, as he straddled my hips, and kissed me passionately.

Once of Levi's hands began to move down my torso, and it found it's way onto my lower abdomen. That movement seemed to bring up bad memories, and I suddenly began to struggle under his body. Levi stopped what he was doing, and pulled away from the kiss, sending me an apologetic look. "I forgot…" he mentioned, leaning up, and sitting down on the bed with his legs crossed.

I sat up, and sighed. "Sorry… I'm just not ready." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down to the mattress.

Levi placed a finger under my chin, and he gave me a solemn smile, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "There's no need to apologize, Eren. I'm glad that you did stop me, because of you aren't ready, or uncomfortable, I don't want you to be doing something you don't want to. We will only have sex when you are ready, alright?" he stated, resting his forehead on mine.

I smiled at how understanding Levi was, and nodded my head. Wrapping my arms around his back, I looked into Levi's steel-grey eyes. "I love you…" I trailed off, with a happy tone.

Levi's grin grew wider. "I love you, too." he mentioned, placing once more tender kiss on my lips.

…

_**A/N:: Well, I was originally worried that I wasn't going to have enough to put into this chapter, but it appears I was wrong, and made it much longer than most of my chapters. Oh well. I don't think anyone is going to complain. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am currently sitting in my room, writing this, and avoiding company. There are like twelve people here, including a baby… I'm just going to stay in my room all day, or until they leave. Also, thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! **_

_**Jean's POV::**_

"Eren and the Captain… Are together?" I asked in an astonished tone.

Marco smiled. "Yep. It happened yesterday after Eren had come back from visiting his sister."

I raised an eyebrow, pushing my papers aside. "Why didn't he stay with his sister? I thought she was ill…" I asked.

He frowned. "You didn't hear? She passed away about two weeks ago."

I pushed a hand through my hair, and sighed. "Now I feel like a jerk…" I paused. "So, how did the Captain fall for someone like Jäger?"

Marco peered from behind his glasses, and placed down his book. "To be honest, I have no idea. Although, I do think that they are cute together." he mentioned, with a smile.

"I'll agree with you on that… But, why did it have to be Eren?" I asked, with an exasperated sigh. Leaning back in my seat, I crossed my arms, and stared at the wall. Marco had been catching up on some reading, while I was writing my report, when he had brought the news up about the whole relationship between the Captain, and my worst enemy. Sure, I guess if I had thought about it, it made enough sense, what with them always being around each other, and sharing those love-filled looks. Except, I didn't like the idea of it being Eren, who was dating the Captain.

I was at a point where we weren't exactly fighting, the only thing that we tried to do was ignore each other, and stay out of each other's vicinity. It seemed to work, but there was always that occasional time where we would have to speak with each other. Other than that, we didn't talk much, or cause problems for the Captain and the rest of the crew. The last, and only huge fight we had was when Eren had first arrived on the ship, and honestly, I regretted that one. I really should have just kept my mouth shut about everything, and we would have been fine. But, there was just something that bugged the living shit out of me about him, and I still didn't know exactly what that was.

Marco reached his hand out, and grabbed mine as he intertwined our fingers. "Jean, you're way to stressed about this… Why do you act like Eren is a parasite? I have had many decent conversations with him, and never once has he been a pain in my side. What I want to know is why he's a pain in yours…" he stated, with a saddened smile.

I frowned a bit, and looked to the table. "I honestly don't know… I mean, it's not like I'm jealous of Eren being around the Captain all of the time; I could care less about that. There is just something about him that I don't like, is all. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I get along with him, but he just irritates me, and I don't like to be around him."

Marco frowned a bit, and sent me a gentle squeeze through his hand. "Well, it seems to me that, you are in fact, jealous of him. Maybe not in the way you claim, but it's there, Jean. I have a feeling that you don't like how he just got a free-ride on this ship, and he doesn't do anything productive. Is that right?"

"I guess…" I mentioned with a sigh. Honestly, I really didn't like how he just showed up, got a free-ride to see his sister, and didn't do much of anything on the ship. I guess I sort of saw it as if he were just using the Captain to have free boarding, and food, without him doing much. Plus, when Eren had fallen overboard, I feel like that caused unnecessary problems for the Captain. And if he was now in a relationship with the Captain, I had a feeling that everything was just going to get worse. I looked up to the Captain, and honestly, he was almost like a god to me. He allowed Marco and I to stay somewhere, without being ridiculed for dating, and he treated us as if we were normal people. It was something that brought me comfort, and I was extremely grateful for it.

I glanced out the window in our room, and sighed. "It's getting dark, which means it is nearly time to eat dinner. You had better get your things prepped so you can cook." I mentioned.

Marco let out an annoyed grunt. "But, I don't want to…" he mentioned with a lazy smile, stretching out his arms above his head.

"Well, if you don't want to, then the crew will starve. And you know what happens when the Captain in hungry…" I stated with a chuckle.

He stood up, pushing the chair away from him. "Fine, fine… You know, I should really teach you how to cook. I'm the only one in the kitchen, cooking three meals for six people, including myself." he remarked, sending me a challenging grin, as he set his glasses down on the table.

I smirked. "No, I think I'll leave you to the cooking. Besides, I have to repair this ship if something happens to it." I mentioned, waving him off.

Marco stuck his tongue out at me, and narrowed his eyes. "You know, just for that, you aren't getting any tonight…" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no! Whatever will I do!?" I exclaimed, placing a hand to my forehead with an over-pretending tone.

"You're a real ass, Jean." he stated with a smirk, before capturing my lips with his. "Well, I had better get my cooking utensils prepped, and cleaned; otherwise the Captain will kill me. Whenever you're hungry, just come out to the Dinning Hall, and I will fix you something, alright?" he asked, sending me one of his award-winning smiles.

I nodded my head, and grinned. "Will do…" I mentioned, getting back to work on my report after he left the bedroom. Someday, somehow, I would get along with Eren. Although, it was probably going to take some time, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be within the next week.

…

_**A/N:: This would have been longer, and up sooner, if I wasn't dragged from my room, and forced to socialize… So, sorry about that. If you want someone to blame, it's my parents. **_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**~YoDog41**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I've had a long week, and I am incredibly happy that it's finally the weekend! I should be doing homework, but to be honest, I really don't care about it. Also, thank you all for the amazing reviews! I am grateful for them!**_

_**Eren's POV::**_

"Eren, by any chance, do you know how to cook?" Armin asked me, looking a bit concerned about something.

I shrugged. "I'm no amazing chef, but I am decent at cooking meals, if I do say so myself. Why do you ask?"

He sighed, almost in relief. "Marco has caught the flu, and he can't prepare anyone's meals. And the crew and I were wondering if you could take his position for the day. You would be doing us a huge favor."

"I suppose I will do it…" I mentioned. "But, why am the one that gets dumped with 'chef duty'?"

"Because," he paused. "No one on this ship, besides Marco, is good at making food. The rest of us can't so much as make toast without the bread turning into charcoal."

"Alright, alright… I'm going…" I stated, walking towards the kitchen. I washed my hands in the sink, before sighing, and tying an apron around my waist. This isn't what I had thought I was going to be doing first thing when I woke up. I had only got out of bed, and crept away from Levi's side, so that I could get something to eat, not prepare meals for everyone. Although, I did say that I wanted to start to pulling my weight around this ship a little while ago. I just wished that it was later on in the day; I am a real asshole, and pissed off person in the morning.

I started to prep the pans by washing them thoroughly, and drying them till there was no more water left to drip off. I had watched Marco wash the dishes once or twice, and I knew that the reason he was so careful about it, was because Levi was like a demon when it came to cleanliness; and if his food wasn't prepared on something clean, he wouldn't eat; plus he'd probably yell lots. Turning around, and leaning against the counter, I watched as Hanji walked up to the ordering-station, and she smiled. "Are you preparing the food today?" she asked, pointing to the apron I was wearing.

I nodded my head. "Yeah; Armin roped me into it…" I paused. "Would you like me to make you something?"

Hanji nodded her head, and ordered the food she wanted, and with one last sigh, I began to cook her meal. Cooking was something I used to do all of the time, what with living on my own when my father left, so this was nothing new to me. Although, it was going to be somewhat different, since I was cooking three different meals, for six different people. I noticed how stressed out Marco would get doing something like this, and he cooked everyday. I hoped that it wouldn't be the same for me. Halfway through preparing Hanji's breakfast, Armin approached the counter, and he ordered the food he wanted. I was lucky, and everything that was being ordered were easy things to cook, and didn't require a recipe, otherwise I would be screwed, seeing as though there wasn't a book anywhere nearby.

After Hanji's meal had finished being cooked, I delivered it to the table she was sitting at. Just as I was about to walk away, and get back to finishing Armin's food, Hanji gave me a huge smile, one that made me feel a bit unsettled. Raising an eyebrow to her, she just chuckled. "This is really good, Eren! Where did you learn how to cook?" she asked, taking another bite.

"I thought myself, seeing as though no one else was around to make food." I mentioned with a shrug, and a smile. I would admit, her compliment was nice to hear, and it seemed to make my gloomy morning a bit better. I walked back to the kitchen, and quickly finished up Armin's breakfast. After delivering it to his table, and receiving another wonderful compliment, I started to feel much better about cooking all of these meals, and now, I was a bit excited to continue to cook.

Just as I was washing the pan I had just used, I heard a voice from behind the counter. "Good morning, Eren. I see that you have taken Marco's place for the day…" the voice said, and upon looking back I saw that it was Jean, who was wearing a half-smile upon his face.

I nodded, and quickly dried up the saucepan, before setting it back down on the stove. Turning to him, drying my hands with the towel I just used, I gave him a small smile. "Yep. Is there anything you would like?" I asked.

Jean was a bit surprised that I had smiled at him, but ordered his meal, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Before I could get right on cooking what he wanted to eat, he stopped me. "I'd hate to ask, but do you think that you could also make a bowl of soup for Marco?" he asked, with a saddened look in his eyes, probably wishing that the chef wasn't sick.

"It will be no problem. Although, it will probably take longer than a normal meal, since I have to chop up new vegetables." I mentioned, as I started to pour oil into the pan, and reach for a pot so I could cook soup in it.

I heard a relieved sigh escape Jean's lips. "Thanks, Eren." he stated, before walking over to sit next to Armin.

I grabbed a cutting board and knife, so that I could chop up the food I needed to put into the soup. Just as I reached for an already pealed carrot, I felt arms lace around my waist, and someone's face bury itself into the crevice of my neck. But this someone wasn't just anyone; it was Levi. I glanced behind me, to see that he was still in the clothes he had worn to bed. I was a bit surprised that he had left the room like this, but nobody seemed to mind, and I didn't either. One thing I learned about Levi in the mornings, was that he was extremely clingy, and always wanted to cuddle. He was like that until he was actually awake, and when he was, Levi would act like nothing had happened. I found it a bit amusing. "Why are you cooking?" he mumbled in a tired voice, his eyes droopy from still being half asleep.

I chuckled at how tired he sounded. "Marco is ill with the stomach flu, and Armin asked me if I could cook. He said that no one else was good at it, so I agreed." I stated, placing the bits of the now chopped up carrots into the pot. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm…? Good…" he said with a yawn, as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry that I snuck out of bed like that…" I remarked apologetically, reaching for some more vegetables.

Levi shrugged. "It's fine…" he said, extending an arm to Jean's food that was cooking in a pan.

I gently slapped his hand, knowing what he was about to do. "I'll cook your food next; don't steal Jean's." I mentioned with a smile.

He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "You're no fun." he said in a teasing voice, as he loosened the grip around my waist so I could get Jean's meal off the stove before it burned. After placing it on a plate, I told Levi that he was in charge of the kitchen, and walked over to the eating area.

I pushed Jean's food in front of him, and gave him a slight smile before telling him that Marco's soup would be done soon. He nodded, and I walked back into the kitchen to find Levi trying to steal some more food. I shook my head, and sighed. "I'm cooking your food now; calm down."

After preparing everyone's breakfast meals and Marco's soup, I also had to cook lunch, and dinner; and I must say, I now knew what kind of hell the chef had to go through everyday. It was incredibly stressful making sure that I had gotten everyone's orders right, and it wasn't nearly as easy as preparing breakfast; since everyone was ordering at different times. With lunch and dinner, everyone seemed to order all at once, and it was a bit overwhelming.

I had finally finished washing, and drying all of the dishes used throughout the day, along with making sure the Dinning Hall looked presentable again. After blowing out the lanterns in the room, and hanging the apron back up, I walked back to Levi's and my bedroom to get some clean clothes, so that I could shower. I decided that it would be a nice, and relaxing way to end the evening. Once I entered the bedroom, I noticed my boyfriend sitting cross-legged, as he read a book. He glanced up at me, and sent me a smirk, seeing the tired look on my face. "Finally done, hmm?"

I sent him a small glare, and walked over to the chest. "Yeah, no thanks to you…" I sighed. "I am going to shower."

I noticed Levi getting out of bed, and pushing his book aside. He also began to get clothes out of the chest. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he sent me an almost bored expression. "Don't give me that look… I waited all day so I could shower with you." he mumbled, grabbing some fresh clothes.

My eyes widened a bit, but a small smile found it's way onto my lips. I placed a kiss on Levi's cheek, before walking out to the showers with him. After undressing, and allowing the water to warm up, Levi and I both shared the same showerhead 'to save water'. He took some soap, and began to lather it in my hair, which surprised me a bit. "You know, Eren… You did a wonderful job cooking for everyone today. And I was thinking that you could maybe take the position of part-time chef. Like helping Marco whenever he needs it, or even when he becomes ill again. Although, it's only if you want to."

I glanced behind me, as Levi was now rinsing my hair, and smiled. "It's no big deal to me. Even if the task was a bit overwhelming at moments, I think Marco could use my help. Plus, I would be pulling some more weight around here."

"Then it's settled. I'll make the announcement to everyone tomorrow." he mentioned, after finally rinsing the soap out my hair.

I sighed, and looked at him with a gentle smile, before pulling him into a loving kiss. I broke away, and rested my forehead on his. "I love you, Levi…" I whispered, cupping his cheeks with my hands.

Levi sent me a small smile, one that I rarely saw on him, and laced his arms around my waist. "And, I love you, brat." he whispered back, after placing one more peck on my lips.

…

_**A/N:: Well, this would have been up sooner, if it weren't for my mom buying Frozen. Although, I did make this longer, so I guess it can be forgiven. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

~YoDog41


End file.
